


The Snows In 1947

by Maelytie (MaelytieMenades)



Series: Between the Buried And Me [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Post-World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaelytieMenades/pseuds/Maelytie
Summary: 预备役米x退役英。在冬日雪原上展开的和平故事。战争，雪花，幻觉，记忆和遗忘。活下来的人——即使痛苦、迷惘——也要活下去。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), 米英
Series: Between the Buried And Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836778
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Snows In 1947

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇故事已经有点年头了，是由一个相当青涩的我写的。行文整体不甚顺畅，遣词造句相当粗糙，各种掉书袋的地方也有刻意卖弄的嫌疑。如果说有什么可取之处，也许就是当时的我比现在的我要——天真？柔和？热心？......总之，怀着温柔的愿望，希望故事里的人都得到救赎。也因为我如此希望着，所以有人得救了。（我仔细思考过如果由现在的我来写这个故事会怎样——我很确定没人会喜欢；我的性格恶劣了不止一点两点）。
> 
> 说起来，这篇应该是我认真写文的开始。也似乎在我写的所有东西里最为广受喜爱。想着既然如此，那就在哪里把它重新放出来吧。也许有一天，有人会与它重逢，回忆会带来微笑；也许有一天，有人会与它邂逅，或许会有所感触，而即使只是单纯地消遣也大概有其价值。
> 
> 自然，这些我无从知晓也不能强求。能够确定的只有，我曾经如此用力地在未经世事的和平之中思索过虚妄的战争；而尽管只是不成熟的妄想，其可怖之处也足以让我希望战争不会再有了。
> 
> 不可能，当然，但，但愿如此。

那些白雪花我

真的见过

我闭上眼，不会睁开

白火花旋转

而我无法

去阻止他们[1]

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

吱呀声从小旅馆年久失修的木门和墙缝里传来。透过窗玻璃只能看见灰蒙蒙的白色。又下雪了。左手肘关节酸涩的疼痛感预示着一场暴风雪。丹佛11月下旬的天气真糟糕，和那个地方简直不分伯仲。哦，那个地方。对，那个地方。那个地方。不能去想。

我坐在吧台上，单手支着下巴，斜睨窗外的风雪。吧台上除了我和站在里面刻意和我保持着距离的调酒师之外没有别人。这并不是说小旅馆的餐厅里没什么人——几个聒噪的意大利人聚在墙角吵吵嚷嚷地吼着些难听的话……我受不了意大利语，受不了那种语气、腔调、发音方式……但这没什么，没有危险，只是单纯的不喜欢。三两个德国人坐在窗边，闷声不响地喝啤酒。这很好，他们没有交谈。德语——德国人——德国——德国……死亡是来自[2]——停下。停下。自然，还有在狭小的空间中喧闹着的年轻的美国人，太过精力旺盛，享受着他们的休闲时光，抱怨丹佛的鬼天气让他们无法尽情滑雪。还有他们该死的句法，乱七八糟，真让人恼火。

螺丝钻放在我面前，我暂时还不打算动它。调酒师十分好心地动用了他钟爱的杜松子，谢天谢地，没有用伏特加，大概是怕我又吐在吧台上。我讨厌伏特加的味道，至少杜松子会用一种不那么让人反感的方式让我暖和起来。面前的鸡尾酒澄澈透明，丝毫不带一点颜色……红色。好极了。

雪越下越大，天色也渐渐暗了下来。陆陆续续地有很多人回到了小旅馆。本来就狭小的空间变得更加拥挤，也更加嘈杂不堪。疯叫着的西班牙人撞开了门，带进一地霜雪。美国人朝他们大吼，他们的句子变得更加不通。有黑人血统的人结伴走进来，招来侍者开始点菜。瑞士人步伐沉重，一言不发。越来越多的人。越来越逼仄的空间。门口堆放滑雪板的地方挤得满满当当。但是——很好——没有人走向吧台。我的空间充裕。我想至少在这种时候那个调酒师是感谢我的。我保证了他呼吸的空间。

这是1947年11月下旬丹佛的滑雪场。降落的雪夜。压垮一切的雪。嘈杂的人群。多么混乱的安详。多么让人难以忍受的混乱的安详。

……并非是我追求孤独。

完全入夜了。小旅馆的房间已经住满，实际上，客人如此之多以至于他们不得不违背自己的意愿拼房。五六个人挤在一间双人房里，横七竖八地倒在地上过夜……我不知道那是什么光景，不，不能想象，他们躺在地上一动不动，简直就像……不能去想。但是至少我享有自己的房间，而且那是一间双人房。他们觊觎这个房间，但是他们不会提出调换。他们不会接近，我在这里活动得游刃有余。

自由铐住了我[3]。

餐厅仍然人满为患，吵闹的嗡嗡声不绝于耳。早晨出去游乐的客人们都心满意足地回来了，炫耀他们一天中毫无意义的功绩，计划如何打发第二天了无用处的光阴。我双手端起螺丝钻，左手因为用力轻微地疼……当然，我必须忘记它是如何受伤的，必须忘记。冰凉的酒液流经喉咙和食道进入胃部，引起一种让人想呕的刺激感。我的胃在抽搐，这是不宜饮酒的证明。但我找不到更加无害的方式让自己暖和起来。

门突然又开了。这一次它没能迅速地关上。门口已经挤满了人，很难让出空间再塞下一个。人群发出抱怨。凉风灌向正对门口的吧台，在酒发挥应有的效力之前逮住了我。突然逼近的寒气让我瑟缩了一下。那个不速之客总算是进来了，他声调愉快地对周围人说抱歉。是个该死的美国人，哦，听听他说话的方式。

“为什么挤在这里？吧台那边明明很空啊？”他问。

“可没人愿意和疯子呆在一起，伙计。”另一个美国人回答。

“开玩笑吧，哪有疯子能这么安静？疯子不都是手舞足蹈地要吃了自己——再不就是乐颠颠地不停傻笑说疯话的么？”说得没错，就像你这样。

“Well，那家伙是个怪人……”先前那个美国人压低了声音。

“是的是的，据说是退役的士兵，”另一个人接腔，“你知道那种人都有点儿……”

士兵这个词让我僵硬。不能再听下去了。我把注意力放在面前透明的酒液上，端起杯子又喝了一口。终于有了点暖意。美国人的谈话还在继续。嗡嗡嗡的声音。我听不见他们在说什么。我听不见。嗡嗡嗡，嗡嗡嗡。暖流从消化道扩散开来，逐渐蔓延到整个躯干。让人战栗的暖流，由于它的存在我感知到自己手脚冰凉。

“嗨，伙计，他们说你是退役的英国兵？”

雪生涩而凛冽的气息在空气中弥散开来。那个不速之客满面笑容地坐在了我左边的椅子上，他的衣服褶子里全是没掸干净的冰碴子。他就那么理所当然地坐在我旁边，无视了整整一排的空位。他双手交叠放在吧台前的桌板上，十分友好地倾身过来——然而他的开场白真是令人生厌。

我没有回答他，他的问题让我恶心。我想要端起酒杯，不幸全然忘记了左手不能单独作业的事实，于是那杯子重重地砸在了桌板上，伴随着调酒师的白眼、周围半秒的寂静和左手手腕和小臂的剧痛。是的……我早该记住要用右手。但是人们很难抛弃已经习惯的东西，又何况是与生俱来的惯用手。

“你这是怎么啦？”他非常关切地问——关切得都有了讽刺意味。我当然知道他没有在讽刺我……真的没有？没有。不要多想——他只是个单纯的美国蠢货。

“没事。”

我转过头去看他。这是一个二十岁上下的美国男人，拥有一切美国人的特质——愚蠢、精力旺盛、句法狗屁不通。他有一头闪着健康的光泽的棕金色的头发；海蓝色的眼睛，似乎轻度近视，挺拔的鼻梁上架着黑色的全框眼镜……某个波兰诗人的诗句正合适替他做注——“玫瑰色的两颊，以及蓝色的眼睛，他愉快地在玫瑰树丛前摆姿势[4]”……做作的隐士，做作的美国人。

“那就好。你真的是退役的英国兵吗？……我是说，你看上去太瘦弱了一点。”

这是个不愉快的话题，但他看上去兴高采烈。

“是。”

“Cool~！那你一定参加过那些大战役咯？你是陆军的，空军的还是海军的？”

我必须避免不必要的回忆，我并不想在这个地方这个时间点出现什么异状。所以我没有回答他的问题。我不知道那些。是的，我不知道。

“战争结束的时候我还是个新兵……对，后备军，我还没参战它就结束了，真扫兴，是不是？我们被遣散了，就像当年华盛顿将军让他们回家种田那样……所以我就回来了。可惜…….Hero还没来得及拯救世界呢☆~”

瞧这乱七八糟的想法和句子。H-E-R-O？？？？？……他脸上的失落那么真实，谈及战争的时候有种天真的憧憬……真让人恶心。

“这是件好事。”我再次端起酒杯，这一次我记得用上了右手。

“噢……你在讽刺我。”他皱起眉头。

“不……这是件好事。真的。”我抑制自己皱眉的冲动，尽量让自己的语气显得真诚。

“好吧，”他微笑一下以示妥协，随即招来调酒师要了一杯热巧克力，“很高兴见到你，我是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”他伸出手来。

这个动作出乎意料。上一次有人向我这样伸手肯定是战前的事了。我下意识地伸出手去，然后迅速地恼火地发现我又一次习惯性地伸出了左手。他报以不介意的微笑，换了一只手，把我的手握紧。疼。该死的为什么用这么大力气。

“亚瑟……亚瑟·柯克兰。”但愿我这么说的时候没有疼得呲牙咧嘴。

“抱歉，”他仍然笑着，放开了手，“你的左手受过伤？”

“是……实际上并不算……没有。”我收回自己的左手，我知道这样做显得心虚。

“怎么回事？”他问了下去。

哦——不……该死。这是颗引导回忆的信号弹。怎么回事？……不要去想……是流弹……停下……诺曼底的流弹。我被吸进记忆的漩涡里。恶劣的天气，汹涌的海水被染成灰红色，冰凉黏稠如同爬行类的血液。落入海中的窒息感，挣扎着归于沉寂沉进水中的躯体，涌上沙滩的及腰深的海水，艰难的行进，满是弹孔的漂浮的尸体，被炸得面目全非的沙滩，飞扬的沙子里裹挟着血腥味，毫无用处的掩护，砾石击打在头盔上发出耳鸣一般的嗡嗡声，惨叫声被淹没在飞机发动机的轰鸣声和炮弹的爆炸声中。斯科特腹部中弹后流出的滑动的恶心的肠子的粘手的触感……红色，血，血红色……到处都是恶心的味道……停下，快停下……

我的胃部一阵痉挛，我感觉到食糜向上攀爬，像蛇在我的食管里游动。我捂住嘴巴，但混乱之中本能地用了左手而且用力过猛……尖锐的疼痛，仿佛流弹击中我手臂的那一瞬间……我的眼前全是暗红的血点和灰黄的砾石、被炸飞的断肢残骸……绝望和恐惧……我大吼大叫，希望能驱散幻觉，但事实上我并不确定那是幻觉……它们那么真实。血液黏腻而温暖……你无法想象有比那更加温暖也更加残酷的东西……同伴的血，溅在你身上的同伴的血。

我感觉到有人粗暴地架住了我，他们死死地制住了我的左右手……渗透神经的疼痛，流弹击中了我，划开我的肌肉，伤及神经和骨骼……我尖叫起来，又一次吐在了吧台上。流经口腔的带着酸涩感的酒精味让我稍微清醒，幻觉的画面中炸开了几个暗色的斑点，吧台在那些斑点后面显露出来，一片狼藉。我打翻了我的螺丝钻。我的呕吐物把吧台弄得肮脏不堪。但是左手的疼痛还在继续……流弹……停在了接近手肘的地方，深深地嵌进血肉里。左手小臂血肉模糊。幻觉重新袭来……不，别这样……

我又踢又闹。凳子翻倒的声音和幻觉中子弹的声音重叠在一起。大地震颤，气浪向四处突进，把人掀翻在地。望不到头的沙滩之后是我们似乎永远也不会到达的目的地。我拖着受伤的左手在地上匍匐而行，吃进沙子和飞溅的鲜血，痛觉让人清醒也让人畏缩……我还能走多远？下一颗子弹何时会击中我？我的身体什么时候会被炸碎？斯科特……还活着吗？……我不时被断肢击中，那些狰狞的东西发出地狱的邀请……我想停下来……我那么累……哦，该死……我得前进……

左手上的疼痛感突然消失了。诺曼底沙滩的情景由于这一变化而丧失了一部分说服力。眼前的景象变得遥远，我听见一些不属于那个场景的声音在争吵……真实的画面如同燃烧的火焰一样切入幻觉。调酒师脸色苍白，我身后是两个高大的瑞士人，其中一个放开了我的左臂，另一个仍然钳制着我的右臂。我面前的凳子倒了大半，美国人露出明亮的笑容……我憎恨这样的笑容，上帝……如果我还有力气一定会给他一拳。

“亚瑟，你现在还好吗？”如果我没有理解错误，他现在的表情代表他很高兴。

“……对不起。”我甩开身后的瑞士人，他也迫不及待地放开了我。两个瑞士人退回了我身后的座位，并且极力保持最远距离。我觉得自己轻飘飘的，脚下软得像踩在云端。我不得不收拾残局。餐厅里的吵闹声收敛了很多，大部分目光都集中在我身上……夜色和一千个望远镜[5]。我向调酒师要来抹布，开始清理情况糟糕的吧台。然后我扶起了倒下的凳子。那个刚认识的姓琼斯的美国人在一边帮忙……多么滑稽。我转身不告而别，登上楼梯，回到房间。

我又把事情搞砸了。躺在床上时我如是想。生活并非步入田野[6]。是的……生活是沼泽，它吞食了他们，却留下我……为了嘲弄我。

我没有开灯。借着从窗户透进来的明亮异常的月光我能勉强辨别出东西的轮廓。这已经好多了。以后也许会更好的。我正在从营养不良的军旅生涯造成的夜盲中恢复，虽然速度极端缓慢，而且现在已经许久不见好转——上帝在这方面特别仁慈，至少我从什么也看不见恢复到了能看见一些区分度不大的影子。我想我应该去洗个澡，然后倒头就睡……不，我不想睡着，我不想知道哪些景象会在梦中造访我，但愿不是彼得和我家被炸成瓦砾堆的房子。

被子像周围的空气一样寒冷，我也无法将它变暖。整个夜晚它压在我身上如同封棺的石头……我既无法适应寒冷，也不能接受温暖，我只是活着……或者我已经死了？

我躺在被子上休息了好一会儿，并没有恢复什么体力，反而变得更加没有力气了。房门被打开，也许是催促我付房费的老板娘。我睨到模糊的人影在门口晃动。来人拖着什么东西，窸窸窣窣的声音造访了沉重的寂静。不，不是老板娘……

“谁？”我问，感觉漫不经心。

“我都站在你面前了，亚瑟……你这么快就不记得我了？”

哦，是的。模糊的烦躁在我心中凝聚起来。你站在我面前了美国佬。但是我看不清。我看不清你的蠢脸。

“……琼斯先生。”

他吹了一声口哨。

“你为什么不开灯呢？……别那样叫我，听上去真奇怪……还是你指望我也这么叫你，‘柯克兰先生’？”听起来他多么愉快啊。

“不需要。”眼下——不，大概以后也一直——我不想听见这个词。

“总之你应该开灯，”他把电灯拉开，我伸手挡住眼睛，“你看上去真糟糕，亚瑟。”

我不想回答他。我能说什么？……“我没事”？……可很显然并不是“我没事”。

“你来干什么？”

我听见他整理东西的响动。我希望他至少不要脑子进水到想和我拼房。

“没有房间了。我听说除了你这里其他的房间都人满为患。”

那你也可以去和他们挤。

“你那种情况……我不介意。Well，我是说，我家乡那边回来的士兵有些也是那样……可能还会更加严重一点……Hero已经见得很多啦~”

“你想说什么？”我挪开了手。美国人的脸在电灯光下清晰起来。

“我们可以和平共处的。对此我很有自信。”

真愚蠢。我再次挡上眼睛。

“你要我帮你放水吗？……你需要泡个热水澡，然后来一杯热牛奶……然后一切都好啦☆~”

他说着走进了浴室。我听见哗啦哗啦的水声。热水，天父啊……

“冷水！！！”我听见自己在尖叫，“放冷水！！！！！！！”

“为什么？”他很不解，水声戛然而止。

“我让你放冷水！！！！！！听着，别干蠢事！！！！！！”简直歇斯底里，我自己都听不下去。

我怀疑自己这辈子是否还有泡热水澡的机会。那些该死的幻觉总是在意想不到的时候登门拜访。我记得上一次泡热水澡是刚来这里住下的时候，有人建议我这么做。但温暖的水突然变成了血海。我闻到了血腥味，水的质感变得黏稠，我甚至看到漂浮其上的尸体。我放声尖叫，胡乱地扑腾，最后毫无颜面地一丝不挂地被前来收拾残局的人从浴缸里捞起来。从那以后我就打消了泡澡的主意。冷水给人刺痛感和窒息感，是的，和诺曼底的海水相像，但我偏偏就是能够忍受这个，毕竟痛觉——在绝大多数时候——维持着我的清醒。

美国人没有再说话。哗啦哗啦的水声再次响起来。我需要猜测他到底有没有按照我说的做……我很怀疑。他为自己的自以为是骄傲。我讨厌这样的人……骄傲毫无意义。可笑的是我也无法克服自己的傲慢，因此也痛恨自己。

大约过了七八分钟，美国人从浴室里走出来，保持着那一副欠揍的笑脸。上帝作证我仍然想往那张脸上砸一拳，好让它变得扭曲狰狞……你需要一排友善、发亮的牙齿[7]……对，然后把它砸烂，变得像你一样。

“去洗澡吧亚瑟。”

“冷水？”我瘫软在床上并不打算挪动。

“冷水。”他微笑着。我握紧右手想要挥拳……如果我剩下的力气确实足以握紧拳头的话。

可我现在感觉极度虚弱，别说是挥拳，即使是简单得动作也足以让我眼花。我没有起身，并不是我不想这么做，我怀疑我会再次倒下去……毫无意义，招人嘲笑。美国人朝我伸出手，他站的位置刚好背向光源。近视镜片不再反光，愉快的蓝色眼睛变得格外清晰。他在提供帮助……哦，是的，他在向我——一个可怜兮兮的退役的英国军人——提供他引以为傲的美国人的热情帮助。见鬼去吧。我发狠地撑起自己，双手并用。痛觉帮助我对抗随时准备罢工的身体。疼痛电流般窜过，刺激感迷人得让人上瘾。我总算坐了起来。美国人耸了耸肩膀，收回了手，那副笑容仍在，就像面具一样。

我走进浴室，关上门。美国人独自在房间里整理行李。浴缸里确实是冷水。我挣脱了身上的衣服，跨了进去。一瞬间我几乎不能呼吸——只有这种时候我才意识到我有几乎是正常的体温。我想要扩张肺部得到空气，但是冰凉的水压迫着我，心脏开始剧烈跳动……哦，对，我还活着，而幻觉死了，在冷水里消失得无隐无踪。……我总算能够正常呼吸。我擦洗着自己的身体，直到觉得它足够干净。我跨出浴缸，放空了水，对着镜子梳理还在滴水的头发。镜子里的人有一头干枯的浅稻草色短发，显得极其营养不良；眼眶深陷双颊下凹，几乎看得见面部的骨架；夸张的粗眉毛十分滑稽，绿色的眼睛中充满戾气，脸色苍白，嘴唇冻成了乌紫色……多么可憎的样貌。这就是我。

我披着浴衣走出了浴室。发尖还在滴水。某种异常的温暖感在皮肤下流淌，但我知道自己仍然全身冰凉……我并不能判明这种温暖感到底是不是幻觉，也许是泡完冷水的反应。面包的味道弥散在不大的空间中……我看见美国人坐在写字台前大口嚼着牛油面包，并且，依然，神情愉悦。真让人恼火。

“把你的面包拿出去……别在这里吃东西。”

“为什么不呢？你也应该来点儿的，亚瑟。你看上去简直像几天没吃过东西了似的。”

我把这理解为嘲笑。这让我恼怒。

我不再说什么，用毛巾使劲揉着自己的头发。刚才的梳理变得毫无意义，当然，我本来就不应该在头发还滴水的时候企图把它理顺。美国人微笑着看着我……魔鬼的笑容。我坐在床上，扯下头上的毛巾，用力把它仍在了他脸上。好极了。这样我就不必看见他的脸。

“哦，亚瑟……，”他口齿不清地说，嘴里正塞着半截面包，糟糕的事情是毛巾被弄脏了，“别这样。”

不这样？……那怎样。

“你应该尝点儿面包，再喝掉这杯热牛奶。那会让你好起来的，我保证。”

哦，是的。“我应该”？！……“你保证”？！

他把毛巾扯下来扔在一边，换上了一副耐心劝导的模样。我觉得自己受到了奇耻大辱……多么高高在上的怜悯。我不需要这种东西。如果我要死掉的话，那真是求之不得。不必从我这里移走杯子[8]，天父，那正是我渴望的东西。

“喏，那边我帮你准备了你的份。”

他面前有两个盘子。一个巨大的盘子里装了二十来个面包，另一个小盘子里装着两个，旁边摆了一杯微微冒着热气的牛奶。我应该惊讶他的食量？……听说傻子总是吃得特别多。

“亚瑟，吃点东西，嗯？”

我坐着没动。我等待头发干掉的时候，那时候我就可以蒙上被子……至少再也不用听他聒噪。

“对你很有好处。”他把牛奶递到我面前。

“琼斯先生，我不认为多管闲事是美德。”

他耸了耸肩膀：“但是助人为乐是。”说完他拉起我的右手，硬是把杯子塞到了我手里。我不得不接受他的好意，除非我想弄脏床单和地板。我考虑是否要把杯子放回桌上，但那样做简直顽固得愚蠢。

牛奶的温度透过玻璃传到我手上，非常浅淡的暖意，显然放在桌上有些时候了。我抿了一口。美国人对着我粲然一笑。

“空腹喝牛奶可不是个好主意。”他说，笑容狡黠，好像计谋得逞一般。

……不，放弃对抗，放弃对抗，亚瑟·柯克兰。那毫无意义。

我非常窝火，但是我说服自己不要表现出来。至少我想要像个正常人那样。我忍着火气走到写字台边一言不发，美国人端起盘子。我拿起一个面包。……我有多长时间没有吃过这种东西了？——我记不得了。闪回的记忆让我的生活变得极其混乱，我不能清楚地知道自己究竟往肚子里塞了些什么……也许他说得对，我可能几天或者更长时间没有正经地吃过东西了。你无法想象那有多么令人气馁——只是坐在吧台上，正在喝酒或者进食，一晃神，然后就进入了另一个场景……回过神来时要么在和来路不明的西班牙人打架，要么像一具尸体一样被埋在新落的雪里，要么把胃袋吐得干干净净，同时把吧台弄得一片狼藉。别人唯恐避之不及。

美国人看着我咬下一口面包，慢慢地咀嚼然后吞咽，这才心满意足地离开了写字台，在自己的行李里翻找衣服。

“我去洗澡了，”他说，声调愉快，“你可以吃快一点儿，别等牛奶凉了。”

我看着他进了浴室，哗啦哗啦的水声再次响起。

我把心思集中在食物上，至少我不希望现在又出现什么幻觉来打扰我。我不知道这有没有用，有时候它们就是会来，毫无预兆，不可避免。面包香甜的味道在口腔中散开，我仔细地用牙齿磨碎它，然后吞下去，接着灌下一口牛奶。胃的反应不佳，它用酸涩的疼痛感抗议。但无论如何现在它不会想把食物吐出来……最终我吃完了一个面包，并且很确信自己不能再吞下第二个。我喝完了牛奶，把杯子放在了盘子旁边。美国人从浴室里走出来。

“你吃的真少！”他说，同时递来一张纸巾，并且示意我的嘴角和上嘴唇。

“……我不饿。谢谢。”

他报以微笑，走过来端起两个碟子和杯子，把它们送到楼下。我把嘴擦干净，走进浴室里刷牙。我避免抬眼看镜子，因为确信我并不那么想看见自己。然后我走出浴室躺倒在床上，拉上冷冰冰的沉重不堪的被子。

“你睡了吗？”门被打开又关上，我听见美国人的声音。

这真是个蠢问题，我不想做声。他把灯关掉，然后躺在了另一张床上。

“写字台上放着的那本《圣经》是你的吗？”他问。

“……别人塞给我的。”我并不特别想记起那个放荡的法国人，他叫……好像是弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦之类的？

“你在读？”

我没有马上回答，美国人似乎有点失望。

“并没有……偶尔翻翻。”

我不想说上帝的不是，但我无比怀疑他是否真的会提供救赎。我被教导要无条件地相信他……但我无法理解为什么在这一切终于结束之后，在从我这里收回了所有东西之后，他还要把那种幻觉扔给我。我做了什么？我只是做了我应做的……但我受到了惩罚，付出了甚至比那些半途逃离的懦夫更为惨重的代价。

“上帝让人费解，是不是？”他问。

我不明白他为什么这么问。

“我是说……如果他想要把以色列人救出埃及，他为什么又要设置那么多障碍[9]呢？”

“你不信他？”

“并不非常信。”他说，语调不以为意。

我无法回答这个问题……我被告知的是，上帝是对的。而且总是如此。但我不能把这话说出口，因为它毫无说服力。

“你为什么到这里来呢，亚瑟？”他换了话题。

“别人让我来的。”提出这个建议的仍然是弗朗西斯。

“你的家人？”

一股厌倦感油然而生。家人。哦，当然。谁都会这么想……如果我事前并没有说明他们全都死于战争的话。

也许我突然的沉默让他诧异……美国人像是突然知道什么似的，说：“我很抱歉。”

“不需要。”

然后他开始喋喋不休地讲起自己的事，刻意地跳过了所有和战争相关的部分。……虽然这样做对我有好处，但我对此仍然心怀不满。这种施舍一般的同情，而且还该死的来自一个自以为是的美国人。......他滔滔不绝，我则听得心不在焉。美国人来自科罗拉多州的乡下，明快的乡村生活滋养了他快乐而健康的天性........这显而易见。他只身来到丹佛，和所有其他人一样，单纯是为了滑雪，却不巧碰上了坏天气。他在暴雪中迷失了方向，好不容易才找到了现在的小旅馆。他走进来——别无选择——除非他想冻死在雪原上。

“糟透了，Hero的运气很少这么糟糕。”他虽然这样说，却毫无抱怨的感觉。

是的，相当糟糕。我讽刺地想。最糟糕的是我也在这家小旅馆里……一个神经质的退役军人，随时发疯，无理取闹。

“不过，亚瑟，遇见你倒是挺不错的。”

这毫无意义。看来他终于山穷水尽，找不出更多的话来打发时间……我几乎笑出声来。不……也许他在向你表达善意，亚瑟……我提醒自己。但我几乎无法单凭直觉觉察出这种善意，只能依靠模糊的经验来判断。自从变成这样之后判断别人的意图就成了一种难以克服的障碍。我无法确切分辨友善和讥讽……所以我习惯把所有东西都看成讥讽，至少这样我不必因为会错意而自取其辱，虽然显得傲慢，但那有什么关系？……我本就如此。

我翻了个身。被子像往常一样沉重地压在我身上。我隐约感觉到美国人期望我说些什么，但我很快又觉得那是错觉。我只能推开朝我伸出的橄榄枝。

“睡吧，琼斯先生，如果你明天还想精力充沛的话。”

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

发动机的声音从远处慢慢逼近，我在地下室里睁开眼睛。门紧锁着，我对它猛烈地拳打脚踢，却没有任何效果。我高喊着彼得的名字，呼唤卧室里的父母，近乎尖叫。爆炸的声音从四面涌来，掩盖了我的喊声。地面随之摇晃，我被震倒在地。爆炸声持续不断，我似乎听见其中夹杂房梁垮塌的声音，我喊着他们的名字，疯狂地踹着地下室紧闭的门，声音还未发出就被埋没，没有回应......彼得年幼的染血的脸上凝固着惊恐的表情。一道道干涸的黑紫色血迹从他的头顶蔓延到下巴，他浅蓝的虹膜一片浑浊，嘴唇和皮肤已经变了颜色......腐臭的味道。他的脸向我逼近，僵死的惊恐表情中露出一缕嘲弄之色......他的心脏停止跳动。不列颠的心脏千疮百孔。

我从极为真实的梦境中醒来，灰色的天光透过没有窗帘的窗子照进我的眼睛。仍然在下雪。牛角面包的味道让人作呕，和梦中的尸臭味混杂在一起......这味道提醒我房间里还有另一个人。姓琼斯的美国人坐在写字台前，光线在他身后拖曳出极长的浅灰色的影子。他一边大口嚼着面包，一边翻看那本无用的《圣经》。我应该提醒他别弄脏了那本装帧精美的书，但我打消了这个念头——眼下我还不想开口说话。美国人朝我转过头来，表情几乎是吃惊的，他还没吞下口中的面包就口齿不清地问候道：“早，亚瑟。我以为你还要再睡一会儿。”

我没有理他。面包味完全转变成了尸臭味，而且越来越浓。这不是个好现象。我可不想一大早就把胃酸都吐个干净。

“你怎么啦？”他朝我倾身……该死，我看见彼得的脸非常滑稽地叠加在了美国人的脸上……美国人和他们一样有蓝色的眼睛……而且越来越清晰。那张流血的惊恐的脸，带着显而易见的痛苦……当然。他的手臂被房梁压断，腿也被垮塌的墙体压伤……他在挣扎中惨死，不如几乎直接被炸死的我的父母来得痛快。我没能让他们相信针对那里空袭即将到来，他们认为刚从战场上回来的我紧张过度，即使收音机里都是些坏消息，他们也保持着盲目的毫无道理的乐观……我记得他们强撑的笑脸和友善的调侃，那曾让我无地自容。彼得，彼得……还有苍蝇的嗡嗡声，废墟中变质的血腥味和残余的硝烟味。我感觉胃酸正在爬上食道。彼得在看着我。

“亚瑟！”

美国人的声音带着回声响起来，我无暇顾及。我下意识地用手捂住嘴巴，胃酸已经涌到了喉咙。或许我应该庆幸昨晚的面包消化得不错？……我翻身下床，几乎摔在地上。美国人想要过来扶我，我推开了他，冲进浴室干呕……除了胃酸什么也没能吐出来。胃异常难受，尖锐地痛着。彼得的脸总算消失了，但我的胃并未收到这一信息，仍然抽搐着要挤出最后一滴酸液。……美国人走到我身后，站在那里不知所措，他问道：“你还好吗？”

呵……“你还好吗”。

我直起身体，向后转身，感觉一阵眩晕，撑着墙壁才勉强没有倒下。美国人就站在我面前，他没有笑，脸上是一种让我分辨不出他的情绪的怪异表情，这让他显得更蠢。

“我没事……你今天不出去看看？”

“不，暂时还不行。天气不好。”

我想提醒他外面不过下着小雪，已经算是不妨碍外出的好天气，但我最终没有这么说。我走出浴室，他也跟着我。

“你现在要吃点什么吗？”他在我身后试探性地问。

“不。”天父，究竟得有什么样的脑子他才能对刚吐完的人提出吃东西的建议。我懒得说明我的胃到底有多难受。它那么痛，以至于让我觉得全身上下只剩下了一个胃。我慢吞吞地挪回了床铺，再一次缩进被子里。被子里也许是冷的。我不太清楚。胃痛是仅存的清晰的感觉。

我觉得闷极了。美国人在两三步外的地方盯着我看，好像我脸上写着什么似的......但愿他能看出治胃痛的处方。但很显然他不能。他足足呆了几分钟一动不动。我闷得慌，感觉烦躁异常。他为什么还站在那里？......该死，他到底在干什么？……我想把窗子打开。

“你能把窗户打开吗？......对，别站在那里，打开窗户，然后到楼下去闲逛。”

“那样会很冷的，亚瑟。你都已经差不多凉透了。”凉透了……这很好。我不介意再冷一些。空气……我现在需要的是新鲜空气。

“打开。”我重申我的意愿，美国人挑了挑眉毛，没有照做。我很恼火。我觉得自己快要闷死了。该死的多管闲事的自以为是的美国人。他又一次坐在了写字台前吃面包......面包，腐臭的致命的面包——真是个绝妙的讽刺。……我病入膏肓，什么也忍受不了。

“打开，琼斯先生。把面包端出去，我受不了那个味道。”我继续这么说着，希望自己显得不那么烦躁——但那显然是徒劳的。我几乎要朝他吼起来了。美国人无可奈何地把窗户打开了一条缝，这么做的时候他回过头看我，挑了挑眉毛，好像希望我改变主意似的。幸运的是寒风并没有因为窗开得太小而忽略我的邀请，它十分慷慨大方地挤了进来，迅速地占领了整个房间。它掠过我的脸，我能感觉到脸上的皮肤在瑟缩着收紧。这并不舒服，但却让我高兴。我终于摆脱了尸臭。我仍然在丹佛1947年11月末的早晨，而不是1940年9月的那个地方。

我放松下来。早晨终于艰难地步入正轨。

美国人穿上了他棕色的外套，极不情愿地端起了桌上盛放牛角面包的盘子，朝门口走去。走到门口时他再次询问：“你要不要我拿什么东西上来？”

“不用。”我应该补上一句“谢谢”，但我没有客套的兴趣。美国人摊开手耸了耸肩膀，表示无可奈何。他走出门去……然后又探头回来：“Well，亚瑟，有什么需要的话可以叫我。”

这句话激起了我的厌恶情绪。

“No, thanks.”我习惯性地搪塞，趁厌恶的情绪爆发之前结束了对话。期待已久的关门声终于响起，房间里又只剩下我一个人。冷风还在持续不断地灌进来，窗户打开的缝隙越来越大，最终完全开了。细碎的雪花飘了进来。它们暂时不会融化，这意味着我完全不用为它们劳神。我喜欢这样的独处，暂时也用不着担心幻觉的造访，在这种时候它并不会来得那么频繁。我闭上眼睛。灰色的天光透过眼睑在黑色的背景上勾出欺骗性的暖色线条。要是一直这样多好。我不无遗憾地想。要是一直是一个人……那我现在一定一切正常。是的。如果一开始就一无所有，我当然会无所畏惧。

我再次进入浅眠，清醒地感觉到风带着雪降落在我脸上，却一直没能睁开眼睛。没有什么来打断眼睑制造的带着暖色光线的黑色安谧。胃疼得非常温和。再睁开眼时已经到了11点半。我极不情愿地爬起来，冷风代替冰凉的被子环绕了我。极其草率地洗漱过后，我套上棉质的长袖T恤和夹克外套走出了房间。空气冷得不怀好意，恰到好处地让人难受却不造成实质性的伤害。我慢吞吞地走下楼梯。餐厅里人很少，多数人都选择在这种不那么坏的天气里外出，包括那个装模作样的美国人。他最终还是到外面闲逛去了，放弃了等待更好天气的傻念头。我缓缓地踱到吧台，坐在我常坐的位置上——从右数第三个座位。调酒师抬头扫了我一眼，然后又低下头去擦拭他的高脚杯。我琢磨着今天该喝点什么......眼下我并不太想喝酒。胃依然轻微地疼痛，我不想由于单纯地饮酒过度而再次颜面尽失地吐出来。我招呼侍者，他犹豫地朝我走来。我向他要了三明治和热牛奶，这让他很诧异，大概在他的印象中我的兴趣只有喝酒发疯，因此我的食谱中也理应只有酒精。

食物很快就端上来了，这个时间点想必厨师也清闲得没事做。他将还要闲上几个小时，直到那些出去游乐的人结伴归来。而我则将一直这么闲下去，无法胜任任何事情，除了丢人现眼。我缓慢而认真地咀嚼着三明治，想要借此打发掉荒废无用的时间。但我不能挨到牛奶变凉，因为我不确定我的胃现在是否仍能够接受它自幼就适应了的冷牛奶。真是令人难以置信难以忍受的脆弱，好像被原子弹的余波光临的城市，外表仍在，内部结构却已经被破坏得一塌糊涂——无论是我的胃还是我，简直惨不忍睹。

我嚼着我的三明治，分辨不出它究竟是好吃还是难吃。这不重要。我对食物向来没有弗朗西斯那样挑剔讲究，进食于他是享受，于我则是机械化的程序。如果想要心脏规律地持续地跳动下去，最好还是规规矩矩地吃饭，虽然这很困难。我吃完了三明治，喝干了杯子里的牛奶。有人迅速上前来撤走了盘子和杯子。我考虑自己是否应该和调酒师打声招呼，让他上一杯螺丝钻。......他肯定不会愿意。或许玛格丽特也不错？但他不会乐意让我糟蹋好酒。对我来说这些都只是名字，我只知道它们的基酒都是烈性酒，而烈性酒有助于让我暖和起来。但对于调酒师和那些酒精爱好者来说，它们都是令人惊叹的杰作。最终我放弃了喝酒的念头，招来侍者让他再端上一杯热牛奶。调酒师显然松了口气，我看见他终于放下了那只已经被心不在焉地擦了无数次的锃亮的高脚杯。没有人会吐在吧台上——或者至少不是因为饮酒。

不到一分钟，又一杯冒着热气的牛奶出现在了我的面前。我盯着它看，白色的雾气盘旋而上，形成各种各样柔软飘忽的形状，然后散失在寒冷的空气中。你目睹了那些烟，不是来自明天，而是来自昨天[10]，幻觉的烟幕，死亡是来自德国的——不，停止胡思乱想。我掐断了正在往暗处延伸的思绪，努力避免了麻烦，可惜没有人来称赞我。他们只知道你尖叫起来的时候是个疯子，不知道你沉默的时候在努力地斗争，神经质的行为不过标志着战败。这无可奈何。我无法挣脱自身，仅能沉湎于幻觉的风暴[11]。我仍然盯着热气腾腾的牛奶。我应该马上喝了它。事实上我也这么做了。比水略稠的温暖液体流经食道时产生了一种让人舒服的感觉。但我此前从未自己点过热牛奶。为什么我突然对它来了兴趣？......也许这得归功于那个美国人。他姓琼斯，叫做阿尔弗雷德，如果我没记错的话？

哦，是的。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。他那么兴高采烈地告诉了我这个名字。那个愉快而愚蠢的、爱管闲事的美国人。

我无所事事，一直坐在吧台上。从窗户可以看见外面一片雪白。雪有越下越大的趋势，想必那些人马上就要回来。时间是下午的4点左右。吵吵嚷嚷的声音随着风声从门缝中挤了进来。最先回来的是西班牙人，他们一如既往地撞开了门板，然后把滑雪板一股脑全部堆在了门前的空地上。意大利人紧随其后，闹哄哄地走进了餐厅，大叫着食物的名字。之后是美国人。一群一群的美国人走了进来，他们也在叫嚷些什么。瑞士人会在外面呆得晚一点，德国人也不会那么早回来。......我在扎堆的美国人的声音中分辨出了阿尔弗雷德的声音，听上去十分的高昂并且精力充沛。他的同伴是一群和他同龄的年轻的美国人，他们正在就一些在我看来极其无趣的事情发表高谈阔论——无非是谁在滑雪运动中表现出色、哪只该死的滑雪板中途坏了以及路上平淡的、在他们看来也许是很好的风景之类的话题。无聊透顶。餐厅里由于人多而突然变得吵闹起来，只是没有人走近吧台。我已经喝下了4杯热牛奶，面前放着第5杯。嘈杂的环境不利于进食，这是我的经验，所以我决定把它端上楼去。阿尔弗雷德仍然在和他的美国同伴相互打趣。我走上楼梯。也许我马上就能摆脱这个美国人了。多谢他的热牛奶。

“嗨，亚瑟，你不多坐一会儿吗？”

天父啊。

美国人快活的声音穿过餐厅传到了我的耳中，这意味着几乎所有人都听见了他的喊话。他期望我怎么回答？......从楼梯上喊回去——“不，我要先回去休息了”——当着所有人的面？我僵直地定立在楼梯上，再次感觉到很多人的目光向我集中，虽然他们根本不可能看到我。简直蠢透了。和他坐在一起的美国人率先从惊讶中回过神来，开始高声调笑。气氛恢复正常，我重获对身体的控制权。我一步两级地跨上了台阶，迅速地回到了房间内，就像那些从前线溜走的逃兵一样。我颓唐地倚在门板上，觉得厌烦无比。

房里的窗户大开着，正对窗户的写字台上已经积起了一层薄薄的白雪，地毯上和床铺上也有一些。我离开得过于草率，竟然忘记关上窗户。这让我有种挫败感。而更糟糕的是侍者从来不会来这里打扫房间——他们对我避之不及，而我无力申辩——因此窗户就一直开着。所幸温度不高，雪融化得并不多，被子和枕头几乎都还是干的。我在写字台上扫开一片空位，放下了牛奶杯。写字台暂且不要紧——哦，那本《圣经》被雪盖住了——我决定无视它。重要的是床铺——我拉起了自己的被子想要掸掉上面的雪——然后我又放下了它。我决定先处理美国人的床。我拉起他的被子的一角，这让我差点失去了平衡，然后使劲地摇晃。他的被子终于干净了之后我开始打理他的枕头……一阵冷风灌了进来，我这才惊觉窗户还是开着的，美国人的被子上又有了雪花。真是够了。该死。

暗自升腾的怒火让我几乎无法动弹……窗还开着，更多的雪飘了进来......到处都是积雪。更多的积雪。美国人的被子和枕头。我呆立着，无法行动，而这种状态又加剧了我的愤怒。无处发泄的愤怒。我用力挥拳砸向美国人的床板，爆发的痛感提醒我刚才不慎用了左手......疼痛窒息了怒火，简直就像是有一千把精巧的手术刀在缓慢地切割我的每一条神经和每一寸骨骼肌肉，我仿佛能听见细小的崩裂声。痛感逼迫我把左手小臂压在胸前，蜷起身子蹲在了地上。事实上这姿势对减缓疼痛毫无用处。我抱着我的左臂愤恨地想，我当初应该把它整个切下来，而不是试图清理里面装饰品一般分布散乱的弹片。

开门声响起，我维持蹲着的姿势，美国人的声音从高处落下来：“亚瑟——你怎么了？”

我不想一再强调我厌恶这种问题。我蹲在地上不吭声，他朝我走过来，同样蹲下身子。

“左手又出了问题？……你连冷汗都冒出来了。”他说着想要拉开我的右手查看情况。

我往后缩，几乎坐在了地毯上。疼痛在以极慢的速度消退。

“我没事。……你有时间还不如把这里清理干净。”我极其讨厌别人碰到我受伤的左臂，即使是医生也让我反感，更不用说这个头脑简单的美国人。它和那些回忆一样不能触碰。不如说，它就是那些回忆。

“嗯，也对，”美国人站起来环视一圈，带着似乎很有干劲的笑容，“等雪融化了就不妙了。”

他着手清理，首先理净了我的被子和枕头，用了不到两分钟的时间。然后他用手套把写字台上的雪扫在了一起，顺便关上了窗户。他从楼下取来扫把和撮箕，把地毯上的雪扫干净。他没有清理自己的床......是的，因为我还傻呆呆地蹲在那里。该死。我强迫自己起来，坐到了自己的床上，仍然抱着左臂。美国人微微笑着，迅速地把一切都收拾好。多么干净利索，仿佛在讥讽我的笨拙无能。

“你在生气？”美国人的声音里都带着愉悦的笑意。

“没有。……没有。”

“这没什么。”他耸了耸肩膀。

没什么？是什么没什么……我放开左臂。美国人见状把写字台上的牛奶端了过来。又来了。他又在提供帮助了。我想推开他的手，但是最好别那么做。可我也不想接。

“哦，别这样。它就要凉了。热牛奶会让你好起来的。”

这论断让我不屑……热牛奶具有一切神奇的效用……当然，对你那只有一根筋的大脑而言，这真是再正常不过。我仍然没有伸手去接，于是他就又把杯子放回了写字台，然后直接坐在了他的床上，双手撑在身后，稍微后仰。

“放松~亚瑟。”

去你的放松。

“我今早发现了一个好地方，你想去吗？……是一条小溪，还没有冻上。”

没兴趣。

“天气好的话那里应该会很美……不过照这样下雪，再过两三天那里就要结冰了。

这和我有什么关系？

“你应该去看看的。有大片雪松林，再往前走还有一个小峭壁，站在那里可以看见挺远的地方……景色非常不错。”

哦，我应该。真是谢谢。

“改天一起去？”

不。

“亚瑟？”

“……”

“一起去吧。”

聒噪不已的美国人让我烦躁。为什么我非得跟他一起去那种鬼地方？……9月初我刚从巴黎来到丹佛，那时我还有到户外转转的心情。但结果是我发现自己连不时飞过的民航飞机都受不了。我发誓我没有想到过空袭，但身体却自己动起来，迅速匍匐在地，样子极为可笑。当时和我同行的人都惊异不已，而在目睹了我更多的怪异行为后，他们都对我敬而远之。我从未对他们提起战争，不知道是谁突然说我曾经是个士兵。然后这带来了一些疏远的同情和不屑，毫无用处。之后我就缩进了这家小旅馆，除了偶尔精神错乱地在雪地中游荡到失去意识之外，我没有打算离开这里半步，并且决定开春之后就回到欧洲。不错，在那里我根本呆不下去……幻觉出现得太过频繁。但我在哪里都呆不下去，那些景象会像幽灵一样地跟着我。它们会一直跟着我进入坟墓。真是极尽忠诚的伴侣。

“嗯？——亚瑟，你至少开口说说话？”

我看向美国人，他的脸上仍然有懒散的笑意。也许这代表他并不介意我长时间的沉默。实际上我也无话可说。我应该答应他吗？……不，绝不。那么礼貌地回绝？……可是凭什么呢？我实在想不出我还要拘泥于礼节的任何理由，我早就已经颜面扫地，表现得彬彬有礼对我而言毫无意义，就像穿戴整齐对一个濒死的流浪汉毫无意义一样。我的傲慢当然不允许我举止失常，但问题是无论我怎么做都是一样可笑。亚瑟，我几乎是怜悯地想，你真是个拙劣的小丑啊。

“不回答就代表默认啦☆。另外，Hero不接受反对意见~”

哦……这是什么态度？他美国式的自信让我厌烦。我突然想到那些美国大兵，他们没有成为我的噩梦真是个奇迹——前一天晚上在窑子里寻欢作乐，第二天连裤子都没穿好就在前线战死。他们一样都有这种盲目的自信，深信美利坚人是世界的英雄，而且前途光明，绝不会死。我面前这个美国人和他们如出一辙，真不能想象他上了战场会是什么样，也许和他的前辈们一样？至少我看不出他和他们有任何本质上的区别。

“我不想去。”我慢吞吞地说，把每个词都咬得很清楚。

“不去很可惜的，亚瑟，那里很漂亮……去走走对你有好处。”

对你有好处。我简直不想回忆他到底重复了这个句子多少次。我也不想强调这个论断在我看来是多么值得一番嘲讽。

“去吗？”

“......”

“去吧，你刚才答应过的☆。”

我提不起一点力气来向他发火，否则我一定会那么做的。他的表情里有一种自作聪明的狡黠，这足以激怒我。我攥紧了床单，左手因为用力而疼痛起来。一切都让人生气。我把注意力转向了仍然放在写字台上的牛奶，显然它已经凉了。我端起杯子——用右手——然后把它一饮而尽。我控制自己没有把杯子狠狠地砸在写字台上。外面已经黑下来了，我的视力开始减弱，马上我就会什么都看不清，那很好，那样我就可以欺骗自己美国人只是个幻觉。世界很清静，只是你的大脑出了点问题而已。然后美国人打开了灯。

……我恨不得把所有的脏话都骂上一遍。

“琼斯先生，我想我必须提醒你……”

“是阿尔。”他插话。

“我必须提醒你……”我决定无视他的要求。

“叫我阿尔。”多么可贵的坚持精神啊。

“哦，是的，是的，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯——，”我不自觉地抬高了音调，“我想我的事和你确实没有任何关系？”

他停住了，略微惊诧地挑了挑眉毛……光是看着他就让我烦躁不已。我移开视线。窗外光线昏暗，我隐约看见树的影子，和鬼魂般飘荡的雪。多么可恨。我这么想着，却不知道究竟是什么可恨。我本想默默无闻，与世无争，但他们非要发现我，看着我，他们指着我说，看啊，那个疯子背着十字架在太阳下跳舞。

太阳用一千只脚踩我，我情愿顺遂它的旨意归于尘土，可为什么我还在信步行走[12]？

“可是亚瑟，那是个好地方。”他缓慢地说，试图舒展眉头再次露出笑容。

哦，当然，那是个好地方。去你的那是个好地方。

我选择保持沉默，尽我所能避免不愉快的对话演变为争吵。然而美国人耸了耸肩膀，不知趣地继续了下去，“你真的很固执。”

谁教你这样说话的，琼斯先生？我很固执，向来如此，但我仍然看不出这和你有任何一点关系。

“战争，当然，”他语气坚定，就好像他什么都知道一样，“非常残酷，但把自己封闭在回忆里听上去也不明智，不是吗☆？”

明智？哦，别用你那缺了不少筋的脑子来和我谈明智。每个人都是这个论调，包括法国人弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦。同情的眼神，斟酌词句的劝解，苦口婆心循循善诱，一边抚慰自己的良心一边凸显出我的执迷不悟，好像我，亚瑟·柯克兰，是这个世界上最愚蠢最不可救药的人，自觉自愿地把自己扔进回忆的沼泽，一意孤行地邀请幻觉，迫不及待地发疯。但是上帝啊，分明是回忆和幻觉缠上了我。理智原本是我最坚硬的盔甲，我怎么知道它是何时又因为什么突然崩溃？……但我不能辩解，因为那只能招来摇头和叹息，表明我已病入膏肓。这一切多么让人厌倦。

“你应该说出来，或者至少到外面走走，换个环境会好些的☆。”

所以我离开了那里，去往欧洲，又离开了欧洲，来到这里。你又知道些什么？难道我就没有做出过任何努力？难道我一直败给幻觉是因为我从未对它宣战？……说出来？？？？我应该告诉你我们撤回去之后是怎么歇斯底里地把修女当做化装的德国伞兵的吗？或者告诉你我在该死的夜间行军中什么也看不见摔得鼻青脸肿？又或是在战壕里被死去的同伴的尸臭味和血腥味熏得呕吐？还是在偌大的沙滩上怎样像个滑稽的蚂蚱一样惊惶地躲避可能的炸弹？……不，上帝啊——不，你们想知道的是我到底该死的干掉了多少德国人，要笑着，不以为意的样子，是的，就是那么多，一下子就是足足一打德国蠢货……

“亚瑟，说真的，你不能一直像这样……”

“闭嘴。”

“到外面……”

“我叫你闭嘴！！！！！”

我厌烦透了。这种话我已经听过不下一万次。说出来，出去走走，换换心情，你应该这样或那样，然后你就会好起来……多么诱人的前景。但是，上帝啊，出了问题的是我，你们怎么会该死地知道哪些方法会对我凑效？！你们又怎么能判断这些对我来说很容易做到？！……每个人都这么无药可救地自以为是。

美国人顿住了，就像喋喋不休的收音机突然被断掉了电源一样。他看着我，眉头稍微皱起，蓝眼睛里有某种不理解的神情。是的，就是这种神情。每个人都是这种神情。我发现自己的怒火在不断地升温，索性闭上了眼睛，向后倒在床上，陷进冰冷的被子里。冰冷沉重的被子，沉默可靠的伙伴，至少它什么废话也不会说。

I’m dumb to tell[13]……

“我很抱歉。”他吐了口气，把脸转向一边，低声而快速地说。

我不接受。

美国人在房间中呆站了几分钟，然后出了门。小餐厅的方向传来嘈杂一片的嬉笑声。我听见意大利人的声音，他们用夸张的声音呼唤自己的天主。还有同样疯狂的西班牙人，我不明白他们为什么总是那样兴高采烈。年轻的美国人在起哄，他们将一直精力充沛到第二天凌晨，而从这里离开的那一个也将加入他们。多么美好。我在床上翻了个身，侧卧着，蜷缩着，更深地陷入冰冷的被子里。多么美好。

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

接下来的几天极为清静，美国人每天早早地出门，晚上和他的同伴鬼混到半夜。他在他们中很受欢迎——大方，健谈，笑起来异常爽朗，句法乱得引人注目。值得一提的是，他再也没有尝试在房间里吃任何东西。我周围的一切都恢复了沉默，每一天都像拙劣的默片一样单调沉闷压抑。寒冷的空气，睁开眼睛时看见的灰暗的天光，冷面包和热牛奶，无人接近的吧台，刺激的酒精和抽搐的胃，蜂鸣般的背景音，神游，幻觉，呕吐，尖叫，莫名其妙的干架，东倒西歪的椅子，疼痛无比的左臂，愉快的美国人和一言不发的瑞士人。活生生的画面闪过如同夜晚爬过身体的冰冷水流，被抽离了声音。我观看这一切，游离在外。

和平对我来说不过如此。

美国人偶尔会阻止我发疯——如果我不慎挑错了地方，在他们的聚会附近发作的话。那副友善的精神的微笑在见到我的时候会不明显地僵硬起来，眉头也会不自觉地稍微拧起。呵……伪善的美国人。……当然，我得感谢他。他总是记得不要把住我的左手，并且不让别人那样做。对话不再发生。他的存在变得透明。一切都好了。

我坐在吧台上，面前摆着一杯调酒师极不情愿地给我的马天尼。他知道我十有八九会把它吐出来。但他得尊重他的客人，真可怜。我想我会尽量保持吧台的清洁，但我并不确定自己能做到。毕竟只要我喝酒，那种情况就几乎不可避免。我端起酒杯来慢慢地喝，希望胃能够不那么痛，同时欺骗自己这样做能让酒精更好地发挥它使人暖和的效用……我让自己的注意力在身边的人群中逡巡，好让它没有时间跳到其他事情上。

下午三点钟。餐厅里充斥着温和的低语。风极轻，几乎听不到门板的吱呀声。滑雪的人们还没有归来。调酒师在擦拭他的杯子，这次是啤酒杯。我不明白为什么他总是那么机械而认真地对待每一只杯子，尽管那毫无必要。他的专注就像来自另一个世界。我突然意识到也许他也在走神。只不过他的走神能够增添优雅，而我的走神则带来癫狂。上帝是多么公正地不公正。

我不能准确地说出鸡尾酒的味道，通常让我记住的是酒精过喉时让人难受的刺激感。曾经我羡慕那些懂得品酒的人，也许其中包括弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦……当然现在这个人被永久地排除在羡慕的名单之外。那之中还有我的大哥斯科特，他疯狂地爱着威士忌，声称自己能尝出它们是由什么样的谷物酿造的。……斯科特。在诺曼底……不不，并非如此……总之停下。我揪住了自己的头发，这个动作让我有一种能把自己从什么不好的东西里拉出来的错觉。我的指节不断收紧，少量的头发丝被拉扯下来，就像一条条干枯细弱营养不良的浅色稻草。

至少我暂时免于陷入泥潭。

极钝的温暖感慢慢地扩散开来，我终于摆脱了寒冷的纠缠。我并非不畏惧寒冷，只是学会了忍受。我在苏格兰出生，两年后随家人一起一路从利物浦、曼城一直迁到了……那里……伦敦。在苏格兰成长的我的兄长们视寒冷为亲切的玩伴，他们甚至能只穿着短袖T恤在雪地里疯跑。最喜欢这么做的是……诺斯。诺斯在雪地里招手，他徒手捏起雪球砸在我脸上，然后又跑过来帮我把雪拍掉，连围巾和衣领里的都弄干净——斯科特就不会那么做，诺斯总是比他细心……天啊。

我回过神来，发现自己面前是绵延的茫茫雪原，上面立着零零星星的几棵冷杉。天空下着小雪，我的肩膀已经蒙上了一层薄薄的白色。我出来多久了？……酒的效力在消退，恶质的凉意从指尖侵入……我只穿了一件薄外套。但至少我没有给调酒师造成麻烦？……值得庆祝。我转过身往回走了几步，寻找自己的脚印，还看得见浅浅的一路……我真幸运。当然，我可以走回去，如果我走得并不是太远。

但——硬币只能有一面朝上。

也许我回过神的时候就已经到了四、五点左右——我没有计时工具，而天空总是铅灰的。我往回走，天色迅速地暗下来，很快我就几乎什么也看不清，更糟糕的是雪有越下越大的迹象。黄昏时分总是如此。我没有遇到其他人，也许他们早就回去了。我迷失了方向，走过一团模糊狰狞的黑影，大概是几棵碰巧长在一起的杉树。烈风扑面而来，仿佛有形的薄而锋利的刀片。它钻进我的领口，又从下摆和袖口穿出，夹带着几片飞雪。寒冷浸透骨髓。……诺斯的雪球在我额角炸开，冰碴子溅了我满脸——紧接着是全身。我僵在原地，几乎动弹不得。为什么他不来拍掉我身上的雪？……不，不是那样……我要回到小旅馆，可我看不见路，更别说是什么脚印……诺斯为什么还不停下？……不，停下，我要回去，至少别倒在这里……

除了寒冷我什么也感觉不到。我甚至忘记了颤抖这回事。……刺骨的寒意袭击了膝盖，然后是身体的左侧，冷觉压过了碰撞带来的痛觉。我被包围其中，身上的雪异常沉重。我尽力睁大眼睛，但比夜盲的灰黑更深的黑色缓慢地覆盖了视野，侵吞着我仅剩的视力。我不自觉地伸出右手去想要够到什么，但我能够碰到什么呢？……冰冷的雪……我看到一团深灰的影子。……人？……他靠近了，我尽力伸出手去……黑色包覆了视野，但我错觉自己看见了蓝色的眼睛……

“诺斯……？”

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

爆炸带来的热浪把我掀翻在甲板上。有人在尖叫……只是一瞬间，然后是混乱的落水声……甲板只剩下不规则的一块，并且向着水面倾斜。船体失去了平衡，我滑入水中。海水有种甜腥的血液的味道，水温很不均匀……冰凉的是原本的海水，温暖的是炸弹掀起的浪还是……那些人的血？……我四肢麻木，毫无力气，被汹涌的水流托举起来，又被暴烈的浪头压入水底……我看见漂浮的尸体，看见还未死亡但是失去手臂的人在挣扎，视野的底色是朦胧的灰黑……诺斯……诺斯在哪里……他只是晕过去了……他还活着……

我几乎溺水……诺斯在哪里……水冲进了我的呼吸道，我咳嗽起来，又喝进了更多的水……温暖甜腥的水……我伸出手向空中胡乱地抓着……有什么东西拉住了我，让我离开狂躁的海洋……空气……我得以呼吸，睁开眼睛……灰暗的视野中有一双蓝色的眼睛……诺斯！……还活着……

“诺斯……诺斯！”我用尽力气喊他的名字，自己却听不清楚。嗓子里好像卡了什么东西那样难受。我几乎是下意识地拥抱他……他醒了，没有死……诺斯没有死……我们都得救了……

他安抚般地轻拍着我的后背，他的下巴搁在我的肩膀上。我不断地叫他的名字，紧紧抱着他来确定他的存在……嘿，诺斯没有死，我早就说过他只是晕过去了。我早就说过了。

“亚瑟……冷静，亚瑟，不是诺斯，我是琼斯……嗯？我快不能呼吸了。”

这是个陌生的声音。琼斯……是谁？我的脑中一片空白。琼斯是谁。我在……敦刻尔克，至少是从那里撤出的。难道我不是被拉上了另一条船？……一片混乱的空白。我想不清楚。琼斯是谁……士兵？……不……这里是……美国的丹佛。科罗拉多的丹佛。战争结束了。琼斯？……哦，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯……美国人。不。……怎么可能呢？如果不在敦刻尔克附近……我又在哪里呢？战争……怎么可能会结束呢？这里怎么会有美国人呢？救援？不，不可能……诺斯，诺斯在哪里？

“诺斯……”

我用力想要挣开那个人，他却没有放手。到底是谁呢？……琼斯？……

“亚瑟。”

他为什么会知道我的名字？

“亚瑟？”

他是谁？

“亚瑟！”

我在哪里？

“亚瑟！！！”

敦刻尔克……诺斯在哪里？

他摇晃着我的肩膀，我感觉头疼。

“亚瑟你醒醒！！！”

诺斯还活着……

“诺斯……”

“诺斯已经死了！！！”

他对我大声喊道。这句话激怒了我。……死……了……？……你怎么敢这么说？……我猛地抬起头来，一双海蓝色的眼睛闯进视野。诺斯的眼睛。他只是晕过去了，我知道。因为他还是暖的。我都知道。我看着眼前的这张脸，怎么也想不起来这个人是谁。又是哪个自以为是的士兵，想要把诺斯给扔下去？……

“他还活着。”

“他活着的话你为什么在这里？！”

哪里？

“亚瑟，见鬼，这里是丹佛。”

丹佛是哪里？……我感到一阵莫名的烦躁。现在正在撤军途中，上帝啊，到处都在死人，难道这个人就看不见海上漂浮的尸体吗？难道他听不见爆炸的声音吗？还有那些岌岌可危的船——军舰、商船和游轮？那些飞溅的血液……最温暖的最让人反胃的是同伴的……

“你在胡说些什么？丹佛？你疯了吗，我们才刚离开敦刻尔克的海港，你就看不见——”

“我看不见，亚瑟，一点也看不见——”他用力摇晃着我的肩膀。那么使劲，我觉得骨头都要被捏碎了。

“我是阿尔弗雷德，你忘了吗？”

谁是阿尔弗雷德？

我什么时候认识了一个……阿尔弗雷德？

我面前的人有一双和诺斯一样的蓝色眼睛，连蓝的程度都分毫不差。他还有一头棕金色的头发，让人想到健康的小马驹。他的眉头皱了起来，显出一副焦躁的样子。……尸体消失了，炮弹的声音也隐去了。……我茫然地看着眼前的人。敦刻尔克的场景消散了，却没有任何东西来填充它的位置。好像有什么东西把我的心脏挖去了一块，原本在那里的东西被拿走，并且不再会回来了。异常沉闷的空虚让我喘不过气来，我直直地看着面前的人。天父，如果我能想起来……

“阿尔弗雷德。”我慢慢地说出这个名字，希望这样能唤起记忆。什么都好。但是什么都没有。

蓝色的眼睛看着我。

“阿尔弗雷德。”我又试了一遍，毫无结果。

他不再皱着眉头了。

“阿尔弗雷德。”

他倾身过来把我圈在了双臂中。我仰头看见电灯惨白的光线。

“阿尔弗雷德？”

他的怀抱在收紧，而我的空虚在加剧。

“我在这里。”

哦，这里。这里是哪里？……美国，科罗拉多，丹佛。1947年。

战争结束了。

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

狼狈的混乱。

我的记忆在非常不凑巧的时间里出现了故障，以至于让我丧失了大部分判断力。……完全清醒过来的时候我仍然坐在浴室的地板上……准确地说——是以一种非常不体面的姿势跨坐在美国人的一条大腿上，头枕着他的肩膀，衣服湿透了，黏在皮肤上让人透不过气来。我宁愿这个美国人不要那么让我难堪地同情心泛滥。他毫无疑问是把我放进了灌满热水的浴缸里……然后我就很不争气地出现了幻觉。一向如此。热水和敦刻尔克有某种值得称赞的奇妙联系。

也许我该对他的及时出现表示感激。但上帝啊……我并不想那样。我十分欢迎这个假设，即哪一天我游荡在雪原上，然后就此冻死，以了却我短暂的、毫无建树的、没有意义的、悲惨滑稽的一生，就像我的父母和兄弟们如傻瓜般死在战争中一样。上帝钟爱黑色幽默的喜剧。因此他让他们怀着爱和忠诚死去，却让我背负恨和怀疑活着。

我把美国人赶出了浴室，态度极其恶劣。他无可奈何地退了出去，毫不掩饰他的不解和担心。哦……十分感谢。我厌烦得无以复加。他让我感到相形见绌，但我那一无是处的傲慢让我拒绝承认这种感觉。

我站在淋喷头下冲着冷水，徒劳地想要抹去这些想法。我到这里来根本就是个错误。多管闲事的法国人认为新大陆的空气对我有绝对的好处，至少这是一个未遭战争蹂躏的地方，我不至于在路上随便地发起疯来，让他不得不装作医护人员把我拉走。呵……是的。大概他再也受不了了，所以把我送到这里来。……我早就告诉过他，只要我活着，幻觉就不会结束。只要我活着。

……你看见倾斜的塔中的美人了吗[14]？

我走出浴室。美国人正在翻看《圣经》，看上去很认真。他听见了我开门的声音，转过头来，露出那副非常友善的微笑。

“你好些了吗？”

他的善意让人无所适从。

我无法回答，沉默地拿毛巾揉着自己的头发。我走到床边坐下，他则站起身来，伸了个懒腰。我看见他深色的体恤衫上的水渍，像血迹一样。他突然凑到我面前，咧开嘴笑得异常灿烂，蓝眼睛眯起来，近视镜片轻微反光。

“不管怎么说，你现在还坐在这里Hero我真是非常高兴☆。”

我讨厌这个自称。

“Well，你知道，当时你的呼吸几乎停止了，脉搏也很微弱，全身冷得像结冰了那样……”

“谢谢。”我打断了他的话，对自己的惨状并不十分感兴趣。总之我没能如愿死去。他耸了耸肩膀，又站了起来。

“那……亚瑟，不介意的话能告诉我诺斯是谁吗？”

不介意？……我当然介意。

“诺斯·柯克兰……我最小的哥哥。”

但是我却说了出来，毫无理由地。美国人稍微有些惊讶，看来他原本并没有期待我的回答。他对我沉闷的声音报以安抚的微笑，同时翻找出了他的衣服走向浴室。

“谢啦☆。”他说。

然后他转身走进了浴室，而我，叫住了他，自己也不知道原因——

“琼斯先生——”

“是阿尔。”他转过头来强调。

但我要说什么呢？

“阿尔弗雷德。”我表示妥协，他笑了。然后我再也找不出话来。这莫名其妙的行为让我尴尬。他再次耸肩。

“我在这里，亚瑟。我在。”

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

我蜷缩在冰冷的被子里。美国人从浴室出来后关掉了电灯，我的视野变得模糊一片。他躺在了我对面的床上，我只能看见一个大概的轮廓。我听见他展开被子的窸窣声和床垫里弹簧的吱呀声。我睁着眼睛，尽管什么都看不清楚。美国人翻了个身，但我不知道他到底面朝着哪边。我的夜视力毫无长进。

“亚瑟，”几分钟之后他问，“能告诉我他们的事吗？”

我没有回答他。

“不是关于战争的。”他补充道。

我保持着沉默。美国人似乎在等待着我的回答。我叹了口气。

“他们——，”我终于开口，斟酌词句，“和你一样有蓝色的眼睛。”

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

我是亚瑟·柯克兰。

我出生于1922年的爱丁堡，是家中的第四个孩子。我出生的时候，我的大哥斯科特11岁，经常在小学里到处欺负人；二哥威尔斯5岁，正准备上小学；最小的哥哥诺斯比我年长两岁，已经能在地上乱跑。

我父亲乔治·柯克兰是一名工厂主，母亲安·柯克兰则是法官的女儿。我们的生活十分富足。1914年爆发的战争出乎意料地增加了乔治的财富，以至于他变成了地区最富有的人之一。但这招致许多非议——这也是当时对企业家的普遍认识——即认为我父亲必定做了什么不体面的事才得以迅速敛财，成为当时的“暴发户”。因此我们几乎无法与邻居交往。为了改变这种状况，乔治在战争结束时就开始攻读法学，并在我一岁的时候取得了学位。然后在1924年，他变卖了工厂的资产，带着我们搬到了利物浦，在外公的介绍下他在当地一家律师事务所找到了工作。

自从离开了爱丁堡之后，我们就频繁搬家，从利物浦又到了曼城，最后才在伦敦安定下来。我对苏格兰几乎没有任何印象，或许除了她的寒冷。我自有记忆以来就住在伦敦。我在伦敦长大，说话完全是伦敦的腔调，而斯科特却固执地保持着他难懂的苏格兰口音。我热爱伦敦，而他却对爱丁堡念念不忘，在伦敦的那几年他经常抱怨南部的种种不是，希望能够回到苏格兰去。我们的关系可想而知地糟糕。直到他参加军队，我们都处在一种莫名其妙的冷战状态中，而且争吵往往一触即发。这很有可能是我的问题——后来我从彼得的反应中看出来，也许我并不那么讨人喜欢，威尔斯和诺斯之所以能长久地容忍我不过是因为——威尔斯沉默寡言，而诺斯宽容大度。

我的兄弟们都有蓝色的眼睛。斯科特的眼睛是天空的颜色，威尔斯的是带了一些绿意的湖蓝，彼得的眼睛是浅蓝灰色的……诺斯的眼睛是海蓝色的，就和我遇到的这个美国人一样。蓝色的眼睛是从我父亲那里继承来的。唯有我遗传了母亲的颜色——我和她一样有一头浅稻草色的头发和祖母绿的眼睛。这样的搭配衬托了她的端庄柔美，在我这里却显得别扭可笑。斯科特非常喜欢嘲笑我的头发，他总把它叫做干稻草做的鸟窝……事实上这是个贴切的形容，但每当他这么说的时候我们总免不了一番争吵。后来彼得也加入了嘲笑我的行列。他1928年出生在伦敦，却像大哥一样向往着苏格兰，他和斯科特亲密无间，却异常讨厌我说的任何话。我无法取悦我的兄弟们，我们的关系僵化得厉害……也许威尔斯只是从未说出对我的不满。

只有诺斯是不一样的。可能是因为我们呆在一起的时间最长，而他又只比我稍微年长一些的缘故。对我而言，或许只有和他的对话才能算作交流。我和斯科特从来就是各说各的，我不觉得他真正听到了我说的，就像我也不曾好好想过他的意思一样。而同威尔斯的谈话时间从来没能超过5分钟。彼得的情况还要糟糕一些，他几乎是想方设法地不听我的话。只有诺斯。我们总在同一所学校上学，有相似的经历，有无数的话可以说。最重要的是，诺斯温和宽厚，能够包容我乖戾的个性。

我还在读中学的时候，斯科特就加入了军队，过了几年威尔斯也参军了。安不想再让我们中的任何一个到军队去，但是1939年再次爆发了战争，政府开始大范围地征兵。诺斯应征入伍，而我还没到年龄[15]。诺斯离开之后生活于我简直无法忍受。于是我恳求乔治，让他在我的出生年月上做些手脚，这样我可以跟着诺斯一起去。这非常困难，“恳求”是个好听的说法。那段时间我和乔治几乎天天吵架，而安每天以泪洗面，彼得也不知所谓地吵嚷和哭闹。一切都糟糕极了。最终乔治败给了我的执着，极其不情愿地把我送进了军队。我走的那天他没和我说一句话，沉闷的气氛把彼得吓坏了，他压抑着低声抽噎，而安也一直在默默地流泪。

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

“就是这样了。”

我觉得很累。上一次说这么多话是在什么时候？……三年前的那个晚上。对，那天连斯科特也和我说了很多话，我们出乎意料地没有吵架。可是那时候诺斯、威尔斯、彼得、乔治和安已经不在了。我们在说些什么呢？……战争要结束了，对，给那些家伙一点颜色看看……斯科特不知道从哪里弄到了威士忌，他摇晃着他的酒瓶子……亚瑟，你这菜鸟可别死了……你才是，混蛋……

但是他死了。他们都死了。他们都死了我还活着对我还活着但为什么我要活着这有什么意义他们都死了那么滑稽你看到他被弹片划开的身体了吗还有红色的肠子黏糊糊的血你看到了吗为什么我要活下来——死亡是——我看见那些烟来自昨天——死亡是来自——清晨的黑牛奶我们在空中掘墓——死亡是来自德国的大师[16]……

我的胃里一阵翻腾，好像有什么东西从我的心脏上刮下一块，然后硬是塞进了我的胃里一样。我侧卧着，缩成一团。胃的疼痛和心的空虚交织成美妙的二重奏……对面的美国人安安静静，也许已经睡着了。对，我的经历和他小时候的睡前故事没什么两样……由于过分无聊乏善可陈，催眠的效果说不定还要更好一些。

我目睹惨剧，但那又怎样？在那么多生还的人中，我渺小得仿佛不存在。我只不过没下地狱而已。

“亚瑟。”他的声音突然响起来。

我无法回答，即使张开嘴巴也发不出声音。我听见美国人掀开了他的被子。我看不清楚。我听见他走动的声音。我看不清楚。摩擦声从地毯上传来。他把自己的床往另一边推，直到和我的碰在一起。

“你在干什么。”我的声音低不可闻。

美国人重新躺下，他把他的被子盖在了我的被子上。我不知道那能有什么用，除了让那床冰冷的东西更加沉重。

“亚瑟……”

他非常突兀地叫我的名字，声音轻而低。

我默不作声。

“你能告诉我吗，”即使离得这么近我也看不清他说这话的时候的表情，“之后的事情？”

听不出情绪的语气。得寸进尺的要求。

哦……对，他还在向往他的战场。该死的战场。

我觉得分外讽刺，却不想拒绝。在眼前的黑暗中我忍不住要笑起来。

“As you wish.”

毁了我吧。

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

1939年在无止境的训练中过去。1940年的时候，我和诺斯一起随远征军被派往法国。法国的气候比我们那里稍好一些，没有那么重的雾霾和雨。法国人身上有一种普遍的懒散，即使处在战争的边缘，他们也没有表现出任何的紧张。当然，马其诺防线坚不可摧。他们没什么好担心的。5月的时候传来了德国绕过防线突击比利时的消息，万无一失的防守成了笑话。我们北上支援，却被包围了起来。然后，为了避免不可挽回的损失，政府决定撤军了。

我们除了从海上撤退之外没有别的选择。是的，是的。这些你都知道。在阿腊斯的部队对德军进行了反击，这让他们的动作暂停了下来。这是件好事。然后撤退行动开始，后勤部队最先离开。他们的撤离给了德军一条清晰的信息，即我们无路可退，全部部队一定都会从海上撤走。之后撤离的部队都不可避免地成了靶子。轰炸开始了，到处都是飞扬的沙尘和滚滚浓烟，不时有飞机坠毁，爆炸的声音掩盖了被炸死炸伤的人的惨叫声。没人顾及这些，短暂的恐惧和骚乱过后，死亡的可能终于倒了所有人的胃口。我们麻木了。法国人被调往前线阻挡德军，这让他们不快。我和诺斯所在的部队被派驻到离法国人驻守的前线很近的地方。我们需要协助抵挡德军的推进，为撤退争取时间。

之后的几天起雾了，湿润的带着甜腥味的雾气给我们带来了短暂的安宁——至少对那些在后方等待撤退的人而言就是如此。雾气降低了空袭的精度，而沙滩又削弱了爆炸的威力。他们甚至悠闲地在沙滩上玩乐，嘲笑那些只能掀起些许沙子的炮弹。……他们表现得英勇无畏。而我们面对的德军却仍然强劲凶猛，前线的炮火从未间断，无论怎么防护也总是有人受伤甚至死亡……有时候你正在和一个人交谈，下一秒子弹就洞穿了他的大脑，血溅在你脸上，黏腻而温暖；又或者是你问起某个人，得到的回答是他已经死了或者他失去了半条腿，而那个人几个小时之前还在你身边生龙活虎。记住每一个人的名字显得毫无必要，因为在奔赴死亡的康庄大道上也许他们根本没有时间停下来和你认识。我和诺斯在前线呆了四天。双方交火的声音和巨大的爆炸声让我耳鸣，而且随着时间的推移耳鸣愈演愈烈。到了第五天[17]的上午，雾气仍然弥漫，我们收到了撤离的命令。这让人欣慰。诺斯一直笑着和我说些什么，我一句都听不见——但无疑我是高兴的。终于可以离开这个鬼地方了……而且运气不错，天气很好。

然而那天下午，就在我们开始撤退的时候，天放晴了。

德军的轰炸机如意料之中那样突然出现，带着本该在前几天扔下的炸弹。他们开始了狂轰滥炸，似乎希望能挽回前阵子损失的时间。每个人都沮丧而愤怒，在德军的轰炸下逃窜着，希望能够尽快上船。

我和诺斯在队伍的后部跑着，尖锐的耳鸣让我头痛欲裂，我想尽一切办法也不能削弱它，这是驻守前线的后遗症。诺斯非常担心，他对我说话，但我根本听不见他在说什么。我勉强能看见他像别的士兵那样吼着，脸上的肌肉都扭曲了，厚厚的灰尘黏在他的脸颊上，就连他的蓝眼睛都显得肮脏不堪。而我耳边只有音调极高的爆鸣声，此外我什么也听不见。他几乎是拖着我跟着一小队人往岸边跑，那里停着接应的小型船只。……亚瑟，振作，坚持下去……我从他的嘴型猜测他说的话，感到无比烦躁。那是我第一次想对他发火。我既没有消沉也不想放弃，我看上去糟透了但那是因为耳鸣，该死的耳鸣……我走得动你用不着拉着我哦行行好照顾你自己吧诺斯……伴随耳鸣而来的疼痛让我无法开口辩解。糟透了。我深一脚浅一脚地踩在沙地上，有时候绊到尸体……情况乱成一团，飞扬的沙子让人什么也看不清。

我们离船已经很近了，可以看见延伸到海中的临时栈桥。诺斯紧紧抓着我的手臂往前跑，我在后面踉踉跄跄地跟着。有些人被尸体绊倒，然后又连滚带爬地向前。轻微的震动从空气和地面传来，有什么在逼近……诺斯加快了速度，几乎是绝望地跑着。震动变强了。他粗暴地把我拉到身边，然后强行把我按向地面，他做出卧倒的架势，脸上带着愤怒的无奈……德军的飞机？……撞击产生的强烈的疼痛和震感从后脑传来，黑色像瀑布一样冲刷视野……地面在震动……气浪……

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

“你晕过去了。”美国人说。

“对，”我不自觉地笑，“真没用。”

“撞到了什么吗？”

“礁石……我的后脑勺差点被撞裂了。”

美国人嘶嘶地抽了口气，他的反应让我好笑。

“严重吗？”

这是个意料之中的问题。

“真遗憾，不是那样……我的症状不是从那时开始的。”

他没说话。我听见被子的声音，微弱的清凉气流扫过我的脸。美国人在我眼里是一团模糊的影子，被子也是，只不过明度稍有差别。这一团影子挪动了那一团影子。他把遮住我半张脸被子掀开了。后脑传来轻柔的触感，是他的指腹在试探性地摩挲着我的头发。我瑟缩了一下，觉得很不舒服。

“你在干什么？”

“Hero只是想看看有没有留下伤痕啊之类的☆。”

他的语气听起来不以为意。

“把手拿开。”

他停下了动作，但是并没有抽回手。他的手停留在我的后脑上，拇指指根轻触我的耳垂。他的手心是暖的。该死。又来了。他又在同情我了。我把他的手挡开，同时往远离他的方向挪动。我在敦刻尔克的海滩上晕过去了……脆弱得可笑。但那不意味着我需要这些让人恶心的安抚，我不需要同情你们到底以为我是怎样的人呢。

我抵开他的手然后重新拉上了被子。

“后面的事情……你还感兴趣吗？”

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

我醒过来时已经到了傍晚。耳鸣依然严重，视野也变得很不清晰，冷色的光点不时侵入画面，模糊着事物的样貌。我的喉咙干涩难受，身上有被重物压住的感觉，后脑勺传来迟钝的痛感。我尝试把自己撑起来，一阵眩晕，我差点又再次倒了下去。我伸手触摸自己的后脑，温热潮湿又黏腻的触感。我把手收回眼前，看见手指上沾满深色的液体。流血了。我这样判断，却毫无实感。有什么东西从我身上滑了下去。我低头查看……人……诺斯？

诺斯的眼睛紧闭着，他的脸脏兮兮的，头发也脏兮兮的，沾满了深色的污渍。我由于撞击而变弱的视力无法再提供任何细节。他的下巴搁在了我横膈膜的位置上，姿势扭曲……刚才他一定一直在掩护我……他肯定是受伤了……我伸手按在他的劲动脉上，迟钝的触觉让我什么都感觉不到。但他一定还活着，我知道因为我身上还残留着他体温的感觉……

我站起来，拉过诺斯的手臂，搭在我的肩上。我就在岸的附近，负责运送的小船肯定会再来。我拖着诺斯往前走，他很沉。运动和用力让我的视野变得漆黑一片。我走得很慢，有时候脚下会传来肌肉柔软的触感。地面坑坑洼洼，每一步我都可能摔倒。诺斯失去了知觉，他一定是晕过去了。我拖着他继续往前走，我的腿在发抖，膝盖在打颤，每一次迈动它们都尖叫着告诉我它们不能坚持到下一步……耳鸣持续不断……我感觉天旋地转，但是我还是在往前走……脚踝处传来的冰凉湿润的感觉让我知道我踩在了水里，我还得继续往前走……水漫到了我的上臂……视力在恢复，一切都浸在灰色里……有小船……

有人把我和诺斯拉上了船，我们开始在水面上行进，摇晃得厉害……水面很不平静，不时有水花溅到我脸上，还会有浪打到船里……是炮弹吗？……他们把我们送上了一艘较为大型的船只，但那不是军舰，只是普通的商船……船上的人拒绝搭载诺斯，我灰暗的视野里只有他们手忙脚乱的影子，他们怎么能不让诺斯上船呢？……

“让他上去——他只是晕过去了……”

我听不见自己在说什么，只能听见刺耳的爆鸣声时断时续。我重复这句话，不知道自己的音调和语气到底如何。我把诺斯往船上推，他们抵住我不让我那么做。持续用力让我眩晕，视野再次黑了下来……最后他们妥协了，因为不能再在这里浪费时间，又或者是他们带着疑惑暂时相信了我……船上挤满了人。士兵……大多数都是英国人。船几乎已经处于超载状态，它艰难地挪动了，由于吃水太深，开动时它似乎刮到了海底……船在摇晃，极不稳定，而且由于重量分布不均，它一直是倾斜的……船身在震动……我透过灰暗的视野看见水面上不断腾起的极高的浪花，那是爆炸的炸弹……

我们前进得极其缓慢。我的耳鸣有所缓解，但视力仍然糟糕。海水在我的眼中成了黑色的液体，上面漂浮着深灰色的穿着军装的尸体和一息尚存还在挣扎的垂死的士兵，或远或近的地方不时炸开浅灰色的巨浪。船在摇晃和颠簸中行进，有几个人开始呕吐……诺斯靠在我身上，他不能自己站立……也许我该找个地方让他坐下来，但船上的每一寸空位都站了人……我带着诺斯挤过人群，说不定哪里还有有空位的舱室……

我的动作让本来就拥挤的甲板变得更加让人难以忍受。他们不再让道。他们把诺斯拉开。我伸手去够他，但他们制止了我。我身后的士兵钳制着我的手臂……他们在检查诺斯的脉搏，他们翻开他的眼皮……他们画十字，有些人甚至敬了草率的军礼……为什么？……他只是晕过去了……我奋力挣扎，视野再次漆黑一片……他们在挪动什么东西……我停下了动作，又渐渐能看清一些东西。我看见诺斯的身体，他们把他移到甲板的边缘，他们想干什么……

“住手，快停下——他只是晕过去了——诺斯——诺斯你醒醒——”

我大声喊着，每一个字在我听来都带着嗡嗡的杂音。我身后的士兵紧紧地压制着我的动作。所有人都没有说话。诺斯被扔了下去，我甚至看不见被他溅起的水花……诺斯，天啊，诺斯……为什么他们要害死他？……

为什么杀了他？？？？？？？？？——！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

我失去了力气，几乎瘫软在我身后的士兵身上。他放开了手，由于过于拥挤我没有倒下。我感到反胃，似乎有震颤的气流从我的胃部扩散到所有的内脏，我全身都在——每一个细胞都在——颤抖。你们杀了他。你们杀了他为什么他做了什么他只是晕过去了你们杀了为什么他为什么你们他晕过去了你们杀了他你们杀了他为什么……

真实的爆炸声和耳鸣的爆鸣声混杂在一起。我听见飞机发动机的声音。但我毫无畏惧，几乎期待它们的到来……我恶狠狠地想要报复船上所有的人……上帝在极不合适的时候听见了我的愿望。炸弹来了，船身毁了大半，气浪把人掀翻……甲板倾斜，所有人都掉进了水中，无一幸免……血是比海更深的黑色……他们挣扎着，乱成一团，我在混沌中听见几句不知所谓的法语，几乎想笑……我在水中沉浮，有时候被浪头压进几米深的水中……我呛水，剧烈地咳嗽，眼前一片漆黑……

感谢上帝，也许我终于快死了。

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

我还活着。

诺斯……死了？

我停了下来。为什么要说出来？……在那之后我从未对任何人提起诺斯，即使对一心想要知道他的最后时刻是如何度过的乔治和安也是如此。我不提起他好像这样他就永远活着，我刻意维护着那个想法——他只是晕过去了。我拒绝仔细回忆当时的情境，阻止自己找到任何暗示他可能已经死亡的蛛丝马迹。诺斯一直活着，只是他从不和我联系。他一直活着，在某个地方，以一种奇异的方式。

不分明的感觉像敦刻尔克混杂着冷暖的海水一样包围了我，它让我发抖，它灌进我的内脏，它窒息了我的神经。我不该说出来。诺斯本来活着，但他现在死了。是我杀了他。

是我……杀了他？

我从未如此清楚地认识到诺斯已经死去的事实，尽管这个事实在我的脑海中一直模糊地存在。他在敦刻尔克不稳定的海水中下沉，他对我明朗温和地笑。诺斯……我对他做了些什么？

我无法从混乱的思维中挣脱出来。它们在我的大脑中纠缠在一起。我无法分辨哪一个是对的，也许都是对的……哦为什么不能是这样——他还活着没有任何东西能证明他已经死了但是他已经死了……

有很多东西缠在一起占据了我的大脑，又好像什么都没有。它们在争吵，却沉默无声。我黑暗的视野里模糊地浮动着灰色的影子，比幻觉还要不真实。美国人在对我说话我听不见。我自己也在说话我听不见。我抱着头仿佛这样就能理出头绪但没有用。我对诺斯做了些什么……？

我被扔进迷雾里。我被压进海中无法呼吸。我坠入深渊空虚填满了我。我拉扯着自己的头发，头皮上传来麻酥的疼痛，而左手却疼得更胜一筹……似乎愈合的伤口在迸裂，血液在血管外开出花朵。我茫然地看着眼前灰色的影子在黑色的背景里变幻移动，就像透过模糊不清的视野观看上帝听从我的愿望炸毁的那条船，沉浮的人的躯体，那之中有诺斯吗……？

诺斯？

美国人在手忙脚乱地做着什么，我并不清楚。我仿佛处在真空中，除了混乱的大脑之外任何东西都和我没关系。……他在尝试着把我的手挪开，我双手的手腕都感觉到他手心的温度……他的力气非常大，我的左手手腕像被电钻钻过那样疼，但大脑却没有给出挣脱的指示……我停滞在空白中。他在对我说什么，他的声音就像响个不停的杂音一样，我胡乱地回应着自己也听不懂的话，我的意识已经无法反应出连缀的词语的意义……

诺斯……？

我对他做了些什么？

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

我睁开眼睛。

耀眼的阳光透过窗玻璃照了进来，打在了正对窗户的墙面上，是难得一见的好天气。自十一月下旬以来几乎没有晴天。我昏昏沉沉，头隐隐地疼着，并不厉害。我闭上眼睛。清淡的收割过的麦田的味道弥漫在周围的空气中，带有一种温暖的感觉。温和的暖意让我觉得困倦。我想要翻身继续睡眠，却无法这么做。有什么卡住了我……手臂——？？？

我再次睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是细碎的棕金色发丝……美国人的头发。我正枕在他的颈窝，他的一只手臂搭在了我的胯骨上。这是怎么回事？……天父……我无法摆脱盘旋在大脑里的混沌感。我下意识地把他推开，从他的禁锢中挣脱，然后坐起身来。空气清凉，我打了个寒战。他被这些动作弄醒，皱了皱眉，然后把眼睛睁开一条缝，随即伸手挡住了明亮的阳光。

“Gosh，亚瑟。出太阳了，真见鬼。”

我的名字夹在这几个短句子之间显得十分突兀可笑。他动了动一直被我枕在脑袋下的左手臂，用上臂半支起了身体，看上去睡眼惺忪。

“我的手臂全麻了，”接着他说，笑着，我无法判断这个笑容中是否有嘲笑的意味……他又继续说了下去，“你闹得可凶了，昨晚。”

我只记得说到自己掉进海里，然后就陷入了混乱……我从未如此真实地感觉到诺斯死了。我不知道自己在那之后做了些什么，就连我是怎样睡着的也不清楚。

“发生什么事了？”

“哦，其实没什么大不了的……你开始自言自语，我和你说什么你都听不见。但最后你晕过去了。”

真丢脸。

“我说了什么？”

我继续问，美国人挑了挑眉毛，似乎不太愿意回答这个问题。

“Well……你说诺斯还活着，然后否定，然后说诺斯已经死了，而且还说是你——杀了他……接着又说诺斯还活着他只是晕过去了，他还是暖的你全都知道——一直这么重复着，你听不见我的声音，但我得阻止你，所以把你从被子里拉出来……你真是凉透了。然后就成了这样咯☆。”

他沉默了一两秒，我觉得很尴尬。

“抱歉。”

“没关系，”他耸了耸肩肩膀，然后完全坐了起来，“我不该让你说起那些的。”

他倾过身来，象征性地单手拥抱了我，我顿时觉得全身僵硬。他身上有股麦子的味道……他在表达善意，亚瑟，美国人在向你表达最大的善意。但我无法回应。他这么做的时候我感到似乎有某种冷血生物在我的内脏之间游动，它饿了就扭头啃食我心脏的边缘。

我僵直着一动不动，美国人松开手。他走下床去，顺便用被子松松垮垮地把我裹起来。这样好多了，我终于免受早晨寒意的侵扰。他拿起放在写字台上的眼镜，随意地架在鼻梁上，然后再次转过身来面对我，微笑着。

“你会好起来的，亚瑟。”

我讨厌这句话，但我无法反驳。说“不可能”显得过于愚蠢；或许“GO TO HELL”会是个不错的答案……谁知道。

我裹着被子坐在床上，背朝窗户，看着美国人开始梳洗，浑浑噩噩又昏昏欲睡。阳光打在我对面的墙壁上，是金色的，让墙壁上斑驳的痕迹清晰地显现出来。我盯着那些痕迹发呆。深灰色的刮痕留在被阳光涂抹成金色的墙面上，突兀而狰狞。它们扭曲成各种不同的样子，看久了之后会觉得它们在小幅度地游动……当然，实际上并没有。我闭上眼睛摇了摇脑袋，企图驱散那些毫无用处的念头。我又睁开眼睛。刮痕还在那里，但它们不动了，也不再显得扭曲狰狞。我无所事事。美国人穿上了他的外套……美军飞行员的外套。后备军的人会有这件制服吗……他想当飞行员？

“你那件衣服是怎么回事？”我问道。

“Well，这是一个退役的飞行员送给我的☆~Hero一直想当飞行员啊，可惜我还没有参加就结束……哦，抱歉，我并不是说……不过，现在Hero也可以开飞机的哦~技术绝对一流☆~”

他拉上拉链，笑得异常爽朗明快。我几乎能猜到他想当飞行员的理由……天空广阔而神秘，充满瑰丽的幻想和无畏的冒险，它慷慨地提供快乐和自由。天空确实如此。但那并不是战场上被硝烟浸染的灰黄色的天空，不是被爆炸的烟幕熏黑的天空，也不是盘旋着德军轰炸机的危险的天空。我也能想象到他试飞时的情景，喜欢迅速地爬升和俯冲，有时无视长官的指令，心里充满了毫无目的的兴奋和不知所谓的跃跃欲试。哦，这很好。不需要面对敌军的飞机，没有险恶的空中搏斗，性命无虞，也丝毫不用担心坠毁在同伴的阵营中或自己深爱的城市里。

“哦，是的……如果我们撤退的时候你在空中掩护，一定能看到绝景。”

我脱口而出。真是糟糕的回答，毫无道理，而且充满不必要的恶意。美国人显得有些尴尬，他的笑容少有地僵住了。他耸了耸肩膀，努力缓和了表情，回答，尽力显得轻松而不以为意：“如果是那样的话……我会，当然——如果做得到的话——我会去救你们的——你，还有诺斯。”

“诺斯死了。”我下意识地这么说，突然觉得沮丧。

“那Hero也会去救你。”

“德军会爱死你的——也许会你会成为头条？……愚蠢的美国飞行员自动坠毁。另外我不需要一架飞机降落在我身上来协助自杀。”

他挑了挑眉毛。

“亚瑟，你要对我更有信心。”

莫名其妙。我没能忍住发笑的冲动。我发出了非常短促的笑声……显得像是在嘲笑什么。这十分无礼……但，哦，现在没有人会和我计较那些东西。

“Hero真的飞得很好~~你要相信我，亚瑟。”他大声辩解，稍微有些局促。

相信你——上帝——为什么？

他开始向我大段大段地讲述他训练经历，其中夹杂着乱七八糟的拟声词和夸张的手势，像个得到好成绩的孩子向父母汇报时那样，装出一本正经的样子，却掩饰不住自己的骄傲……彼得那时就是这样的……我为什么会想到彼得？……那里被炸成了火海，空军无力掩护……威尔斯……我面前的美国人挥舞着手臂，兴高采烈。他没有参战……对，没有参战，因此也免遭破坏。

“琼斯——”

“是阿尔。哦，亚瑟，你不知道那种感觉，‘咻’地一下升上去，超重，血液往下奔涌，大地在你脚下展开，往更远更远的地方延伸——”他掐断了我的话头，纠正道，然后急切地继续他的演说，对我的打断有些不满。

“阿尔弗雷德——”

“天，别打断我，亚瑟。那感觉是在是太美妙了——他们叫我回家我真失落你知道吗？回家之后就不能碰飞机了。对我来说这真不是滋味……Hero还想继续飞呢，如果我能上战场的话德军肯定会吓一跳的——”

“他们做了件好事。”

“Oh，come on~亚——瑟——别说你希望我每天都呆在乡下闲着没事做——”他拖长了音节，对我的反应表示无奈。

“他们做了件好事。”我重申自己的观点。

美国人耸了耸肩肩膀，他的表情似乎在向我要求解释。

“威尔斯是飞行员。”

这是个充分的理由。美国人动了动嘴角，似乎急切地想要说什么，却什么也没有说。他灿烂的笑容蒙上了无奈的颜色。

“我们换个话题吧亚瑟。”最终他提议道。

我耸肩：“我没打算继续下去。”

太阳把被子晒得很暖和，我坐在床上裹着被子看美国人努力调整着他蠢到家了的表情。温和的无聊感逐渐填满了空虚占据的位置……久违的应有的早晨的慵懒又造访了我。美国人不再试图摆出更好的表情——他自然而然就是那副充满活力的友好笑容——看上去如释重负，似乎经过冥思苦想，他终于有了一个不错的提议。

“对了，你还记得吗……就是天晴了和Hero一起出去这件事？”

阳光只是昙花一现。上午还没有过去便又阴了下来，正午左右下起了小雪。美国人本来情绪高涨，想要去他曾近提到过的那个地方，但由于坏天气他不得不打消了这一想法。可怜的美国人，从他到这里来就一直没有好天气。这让他的滑雪之行受到了极大的阻碍。十一月已经要结束了，今天就是尾声。随之而来的十二月的天气想必将会更加叵测。

这一天一如既往地漫长而无聊。很多人都失去了外出的兴致。西班牙人和意大利人围坐在桌前做些愚蠢的游戏——也许更蠢的是美国人硬是拉着我呆在了楼下的餐厅中。他兴致勃勃地加入了游戏的队伍。他不懂意大利语和西班牙语，却能和他们实现毫无障碍的交流……如果那确实能够称得上交流的话。

“你能和那个英国佬和平共处真不容易呢~”西班牙人说。

“是啊是啊，那个人平时总是很阴沉很可怕的样子~”意大利人附和道。

“哇，你们真厉害☆~这个地方是怎么做到的Hero为什么不知道，原来还可以这么玩吗？”美国人阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯回答说。

然后他们一起哈哈大笑，气氛融洽而快乐。

我背对吧台坐在我平时的位置上无所事事，面前是吵闹而欢腾的人群。愉快的气氛像被什么挡住一般在我面前戛然而止，我坐在一片废墟中，窥视他人的笑语。眼前的景象在我眼里和彼得童话书里的插画一样虚妄而不真实。门打开又关上，更多的人，更多的交谈。涌动的声音像翻滚的潮水。窗外是不间断的风声，猛烈但是单调，因此显得安定。

我和这样的安宁格格不入，它用虚伪无用的温暖加剧我躁动不安的空虚。

美国人沉浸在他的游戏中。我起身上楼，回头瞥见他正激动地和西班牙人分辩着胜负。我打开房门，突如其来的凉意让我打了个寒噤。我走进房间，想要打开灯，却因为太少这样做而忘记了开关在哪里。我在墙壁上心不在焉地摸索，一无所获。每一样东西都是灰色的影子，我在黑色的背景中勉强认出它们的轮廓。

我背靠墙壁，寒冷迅速地隔绝了那幻觉般的欢愉。我在黑暗中感受到真实。脚下的地毯传来柔软而陈旧的触感。

夜缄默的面孔[18]。

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

我梦见了行军。

这是很少见的梦。夜间行军单调而无聊。夜盲确实构成极大的障碍，我会经常绊到什么东西或者是踩着前面的人。但这没什么，擦伤或是扭伤都不及中弹痛苦。况且没有人会出声指责，因为被允许的只有呼吸声和因为踩在不同的地面上而迥异的脚步声。气氛总是沉闷压抑的，但没人对此不满。毕竟比起前线，这根本就不算什么。

我从早晨的浅眠中醒来，首先看到的是军绿色的帆布。阳光透过布料微小的缝隙闪耀着。发生什么了？我想要坐起来，这才发现自己连动一动手臂都很困难。我被两床被子裹得结结实实。

我正一个人躺在一顶帐篷里。

昨晚……我回到房间草草洗漱然后休息，美国人在楼下沉溺于他的游戏。直到那时雪仍然下得很盛。我不知道美国人是什么时候回来的，也许他和往常一样疯到很晚。……我为什么会莫名其妙地到这种地方来？

我费了点力气挣脱紧紧裹着我的被子坐了起来。早晨清凉的空气中弥漫着很久没有用过的帆布的味道。四周很安静，听不见人声。真见鬼。我裹着被子探出帐篷。外面是一片纯白的雪地，不远处有一条小溪——看上去并没有在流动，却稀奇地没有结冰。远远近近有成片的雪松，枝干随意延伸着。帐篷被安置在雪松投下的阴影中，一架雪橇停在树下，一个装满了的登山背包靠在雪松的树干上。那是美国人的包，我见过一两次。

“亚——瑟，你醒啦~☆”

正当我准备缩回帐篷里的时候，美国人的声音从右边传来，同时传来的还有松软的新落的雪被踩实下陷的声音。我转过头就看到美国人朝这边跑过来，他的手上拿着一把冰锹，护目镜遮住了他大半张脸。他呼出的白气一阵阵弥散开来，消融在冰凉的空气中。

你在搞什么？这里是哪里？为什么我们会在这个地方？怎么回事？到底……？

“……早上好。”

一连串的问题涌向嘴边，每一个都很急切。天知道我如何放弃了挑选，随便拉扯了一个毫不相干的问候作为答复。

“哦，噢~早☆！怎么样Hero很厉害吧~我把包括你在内的这些东西全部拉到这里来只用了一趟哦~！”

这么说的时候他已经走到了帐篷前，干脆地直接坐在了雪地上，取下护目镜，伸手把帐篷完全打开。在我开口想要对他把我算在“这些东西”里表示抗议之前，外面冰凉的空气就包围了我。寒噤让我住了口，我裹紧了被子。

美国人看着我笑得愉快而得意，他拉过一边的登山包，把它塞到我面前。

“喏~你的衣服放在里面啦~——不过好像没有什么可以御寒的衣服的样子……还是说英国人都不怕冷的？”

谁告诉你英国人就都不怕冷的？——哦，见鬼，这论调和弗朗西斯的真是相似——“呐亚~瑟，这些厚的东西哥哥就不给你带了反正英国人也不怕冷的何况小亚瑟最喜欢保持绅士风度了即使冻一点也没关系吧~”——我是英国人当然但我不是爱斯基摩人去你的绅士风度——把收拾行李这件事情交给弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦就是一个彻底的错误。

但有什么办法呢？——别无选择——当时我的情况已经糟糕得连基本的自理都成问题了。

我从美国人的登山包里翻出了我的衣服，他硬塞给我一些面包当做早餐。太阳升到半空的时候我总算吃完了他塞过来的那些面包，美国人收拾好东西，背上包，然后拉着我往溪边走去。

雪反射阳光亮得让人睁不开眼睛。

“怎么样亚瑟？不错的地方吧？”

他在溪边停下。溪水确实没有流动。我半睁着眼睛打量眼前的景色。白色的雪原单调地绵延不绝，在它的映衬下溪水呈现出深黑色，几乎不能倒影，粼粼的水波的反射着刺眼的苍白光线，苍绿的雪松笔直地立着，侧枝被雪压弯。空气清凉，阳光温暖。

“不错的地方。”

“我们走走吧？”

我没有反对。我们沿着岸边朝太阳的方向走。美国人愉快地走在前面，一路上指点着他上一次来这里时到过的地方，喋喋不休地说着当时发生的事情。我伸手挡在眼前往前走着，小心避免着直视雪地。周围的景色因此在我眼里迅速地闪过，像幻觉那样难以捉摸。

“对啦，从这里往左边转就走到小峭壁啦，我们上次走过去在那边呆了很久~景色非常不错~你想去看看吗……亚瑟？觉得刺眼的话闭上眼睛也没关系。……要不我们休息一会儿？”

他转过身来，支起手臂，挡住了斜射的阳光。我勉强睁开眼睛，又迅速地闭上。眼球酸涩难受，我看见金色的光点。我不得不接受美国人的建议。夜盲已经够麻烦了……我不想再加上临时的雪盲症。登山包突然陷入雪地发出细碎的响声，美国人从里面翻出了什么东西铺在地上，然后示意我可以坐下了。

“忘记借一副护目镜给你了真是抱歉……啊~啊，这样的话去了那边你也看不到什么……Hero跑了那么远把冰凿开也没意义咯，没想到这一点真是糟糕。”

把冰凿开？他一大早就拿着冰锹出去干这种事情了？

“为什么？”

“因为那样会很好看啊~上次也和你说过吧，这条小溪还没有冻上……可是下那么久的雪它也撑不住啦~！Hero就只好把它凿开咯！”

“就为了这种理由……”

“Hero就是想让你看看嘛~”

美国人的异想天开让我无言以对。

“这地方真不错呢~以后有机会的话Hero一定要开着飞机来这里转转，从上面看肯定很美。”

过了一会儿他这么说，语气认真。

“那么想开飞机？”

“那是当然的吧？Hero可是一直想成为王牌飞行员的啊☆！”

想当王牌飞行员……

“威尔斯当时也这么想。”

长时间的停顿。

“我记得……那是你哥？”他问，声音不像刚才那样兴高采烈。

“对。”

我睁开眼睛。旁边的溪流是结冰的。我低下头看着自己深色的裤子。

“他击落了4架飞机。”

美国人吹了声口哨。

“那很厉害啦！什么时候？”

“他们第二次空袭伦敦之后。”

“唔……”美国人看着面前结冰的溪流，似乎在思考什么，“他肯定很兴奋吧，有没有打电话来向你吹牛什么的？”

向我吹牛？

这真讽刺。他没有那个机会。……威尔斯非常沉默，我们几乎不说话。也许面对别人的时候他多少还试图说两句，但在我面前他从不做这种尝试……在第二轮空袭之后我们有过联系，那一次……

——“你们是饭桶吗？！”

——“你懂什么？！”

威尔斯费尽周折联系到我，结果却是这样。也许他不是想要联系我，只是想和乔治或者安或者彼得说说话……但是结果怎么样呢？他们都死了，惨不忍睹地被埋在瓦砾堆里，被挖出来，被放上担架抬走，和成堆的尸体堆在一起，享受不知是谁的亲人的绵延不绝的也许是给那个城市的哭声。……他联系到我，通话的效果非常差，杂音盖过了我们说话的声音。他起初想要安抚我的情绪，但到最后我们都失控了，在一片杂音中不断地互相指责。呵，上帝。这大概是我和威尔斯最长时间的一次对话——把对方当做不存在的虚空，用尽全力发泄积聚的无所指向的怒火。

“亚瑟？”

“嗯？……，”我回过神来，转过头去，美国人正好奇地看着我，“又想听故事？”

美国人有双毫无恶意的海蓝色眼睛，这种颜色弥补了他在某些时候——比如说现在——表现出来的那种让人恼火的毫无城府的浮浅和天真。他想知道什么呢？威尔斯在战场上的英勇表现？多半是这个……至少不可能是那个地方熊熊燃烧的炼狱般的场景。

“是有点好奇☆。”

“我不知道。”

“哈？”

“我说我不知道威尔斯是怎么做到的。”

“怎么会呢？他再怎么不爱说话也不会放过对自己的弟弟炫耀的机会吧？尤其是在漂亮地击落了那么多德军飞机之后？”

美国人看上去有些吃惊。他的表情几乎逗乐了我。

“不是所有人都会像你一样，琼斯——阿尔弗雷德，”他的嘴角动了动，却什么都没说，“退一步说，即使他要找人炫耀，我也很怀疑他会来找我。当然其实他根本就没有这个机会。因为在同一场战役中他也同样漂亮地被击落了。”

我尽量控制着语气，好让自己听起来没那么在意。击落4架飞机然后被击落，我无法不认为这是个可笑的结局。上帝开了个玩笑。或许他想证明自己一向是公正的，亦或是证明自己既非德国人也非英国人。他一向喜欢如此。

“老天。”

美国人发表着毫无意义的感叹。他一定又在为自己问错了问题而懊恼。天知道这不是他的错。这只不过是因为在亚瑟·柯克兰的故事里，死亡是个尽职尽责的小丑，随时准备跳出来挽救冷下去的气氛而已。

“没关系。”

“这件事情……你肯定是很久之后才从别人那里听说的吧？”

“我希望如此。”

“怎么会？……那时候你不是刚刚撤回去吗？应该是和大部队一起留在南部了才对吧……他们怎么会把这种事情告诉你？”

美国人看上去非常不解。

“我受伤了。”我指了指自己的后脑。虽然并不特别严重，但我不能带着那个伤继续留在军队里。我被送进医院。那时他们已经收到了诺斯阵亡的消息。安坚持要见我，但干预军方的部署并不容易。乔治最终还是想方设法地把我弄到了那里的……伦敦的一家病院。在我眼里一切都尴尬无比。安过分深情的拥抱和毫不掩饰的关心，乔治回避的眼神和断续简短的话语，彼得不自然的安静，显然他们事先向他强调过不要刺激我。我回到了陌生的地方，伸手便能抓住一把虚无。

美国人没有继续说话。有可能他曾回答过一声，但我沉浸在回忆中没有听见。太阳在空中缓缓地移动，雪松的影子也一起慢慢地旋转着。我闭上眼睛避免直视闪着白光的雪原。在这种地方谈论那些事情太过扫兴。美国人只是想知道激烈的空中鏖战到底是什么样的，可惜我不能告诉他。

“他们把你送进医院了对吧？”过了很久之后他这么问。

“是的。”

“那你休息了一段时间咯？那也不错啊。”

“坦白来说，并没有。”

美国人再一次露出不解的表情。

“我回那里……回伦敦去了。”

“为什么？调动？床位不够？”

“不……乔治做了点手脚。我不太清楚。”

“……Jesus Christ！”过了一两秒，他突然大喊道。

美国人一脸懊悔，他低下头把手指插进头发中，胡乱地揉了几下，好像犯了什么严重的错误似的。然后他又抬起头来，转向我：“Well……真对不起。”

看来小丑的表演只是起到了反效果——演技拙劣，和我一样。

“这样你还想参加战争吗？”我问他，出于连我自己也想不清楚的理由。

“啊？……，”他又挠了挠头，有一瞬间的犹疑，随即又坚定地继续，“那是当然的吧！Hero要好好教训那些德国佬，给他们点颜色看看！”

“斯科特也说过那句话——‘给他们点颜色看看’——”

“看吧——你大哥简直就是Hero的知音啊！”他又兴高采烈起来，笃定地打断了我。

“——就在登陆的前一天晚上。”

美国人的样子就像被当头泼了一盆冷水，他脸上兴奋的神采一瞬间僵住了，然后被冲刷殆尽。我没有要羞辱他的意思，虽然看上去是这样。说到底被讽刺的是我。每次都是这样，希望近在眼前，潘多拉却“砰”地狠狠关上了盒子。

“啊，噢——亚瑟！你这是——犯规！”美国人挑着眉毛，语气有些沮丧。

我该说些什么？道歉吗？哦……不。

“现在呢，还想参战吗？”我向他重复这个问题。也许只是好奇他会怎么回答，就像他想要知道我身上发生了些什么一样。

他耸了耸肩膀。

“不可能不想的吧~”

“为了开飞机？”

“那只是一个理由啦~”

“即使你可能会死？”

“Hero才不会死。”

“嗤——，”我笑出声来，“你和那些美国大兵一模一样。”

美国人没有接茬。我叹了口气。

“你知道吗威尔斯——”

“抱歉，亚瑟，抱歉——我不想——我是说——我不想听那些。”他这么说着，语气坚决，眼神认真，有种劝导的意味。

美国人的蓝眼睛看上去和诺斯的那么相似。那双眼睛里有包容、同情和信念，像阳光下的永恒的坚定的从不改变的海。

我在企图些什么呢？

那么多人死了，那么多人活着……人们无数次提及“同在”，好像他们无时无刻不抱成温暖的一团。它现在被用来安抚生者的伤痛，过去被用以平息士兵的恐惧。……国家有一张支持的坚毅的脸，她承诺无论何时总是站在你的身后；亲人絮絮叨叨，念叨着他们的心永远和你在一起；同伴被战场变得沉默，他们却总不忘把一起活下去挂在嘴边。你身后有这么多人，你被保护着。……我被保护着，有那么多人和我在一起。即使我牺牲了，那也是有意义的，我守卫了我的家园。我正在守卫我的家园。战争是神圣的，它高大无比而且温情脉脉。

怎么可能。

敦刻尔克撕毁了这种想法。在密集的子弹里没人和你在一起。不是被被打中，就是逃过，不是没事就是负伤就是死。我恨不得把旁边的人摞起来挡住横飞的子弹。一起活下去？……那也得自己先活着再说。每个人都在逃窜，都在躲避，每个人都自顾不暇。没人会来帮忙。同伴？亲人？国家？……没有那些东西，只有自己。我不止一次地差点停下动作，错觉会有人来，会有人拉我走，会有人挡在我面前，肯定会有，因为有那么多人和我在一起，我保卫他们所以他们理所当然会来保卫我……但是没有。我只是差点送了自己的命。子弹和我擦身而过，急速的气流几乎能够伤人。我震惊，愤怒，怀疑，困惑……你们怎么能放着我不管？如果我死了那……那……

——那又怎样？

我被埋没在军队人数那个重要的数字里，完全消失在它的起落中。如果我死了，我就变成了名单上的一个名字，变成了没有尸骨的坟墓，变成了飘渺的悲伤和思念。我的亲人们对着这些符号痛哭追忆，却永远也不会感受到那种明明和所有人一起，却独自面对枪林弹雨、一个人面对德国军队的感觉。同伴？哦——那些家伙都一样，像我一样，心里咒骂着德国人，同时恨不得把周围的人都拉过来挡子弹……我不需要勋章。我不需要毫无意义的没有理解的同情和感慨。我也不需要一个沉默的同伴，还没扫干净那些肮脏的想法就对每一个苟延残喘的人勉强笑着说，一起活下去。

心存希望是一种致命的疾病。

我诅咒一切。

你们有崇高的责任和义务，保卫亲人，保卫国家，坚守正义——胡说八道。战争从来就是愚蠢而无意义的。人死了，热沙冷却，昨天的太阳被黑色的担架抬走[19]。仅此而已。

某一个晚上，耳鸣不那么严重时，我在战壕里对诺斯说起这些。诺斯耐心听着，他的蓝眼睛和美国人的那么像。坚定、包容——不为所动。

——“但是亚瑟，如果我们不来的话，就会有别人来。因为我们在这里，所以乔治用不着来，安能好好生活，彼得能好好长大。我们保护着他们。我们确实守卫着家园。”

信念让他的眼睛坚毅而动人。我们守卫着家园。不……诺斯，是你守卫着家园。所以她也守卫着你，让你能免于动摇和怀疑，赐予你永恒的平静。但我背弃了她。所以她也毫不留情地嘲弄我。

“嗯——确实不应该对你说这些的。”

我想笑，觉得自己毫无力气。我独自处在自己的地狱中。我抬起头来。天空湛蓝明媚得讽刺。

如果参战的人能保持着自己的昂扬的信念，那么相信就成为救赎。威尔斯是不是从来没有怀疑过呢……没有怀疑过他所作的事情有什么意义。他在被击中的时候是不是虽然咒骂着德国人，却觉得完成了一桩伟大的事业而没有遗憾？——对，他们最终会立起纪念碑，也许还会一时兴起在上面刻上每一个找得到的名字。但这不意味着任何一个人成为了他们的英雄。最终他们会记住希特勒隆美尔但是他们不会记住你，他们不知道你。你只是成了自己的英雄。今后的人们会看着那巨大的纪念碑上密密麻麻的文字，感慨道：“为我们牺牲的有那么多！”，但永远也不会有人看到那里面有十几个字母标识着威尔斯·柯克兰。

你消失了，威尔斯——像大地上所有死者，像所有死者被遗忘在成堆的死狗之间[20]。

“欸~——，”美国人拖长了音节，“这真稀奇。我以为你会坚持说下去的——”

我转过头看着他，他的脸上是愉悦的有些恶质的微笑。

“毕竟你那么固执的嘛☆~”

小子，注意语气。

已经到了下午三四点。太阳转到了西边的角落，光线柔和了下来，天空中聚集起云朵。阳光倾斜着掠过连绵的雪松，在雪地上铺下一层层大片深浓的影子。

“我们回去吧。”

“诶？就要走啊……不多坐一会儿吗？”美国人的脸上有一种小孩子般装腔作势的惊讶。

“随便。”

这个回答让他立即挂上了那副灿烂友善的笑容。

“你今天心情不错嘛~虽然不太看得出来就是了——喜欢这个地方？”

“不讨厌。”

“哈哈，那就好☆。”这么说的时候美国人伸展双腿，身体后仰，手臂撑在身后，抬头看着天空。阳光将他的头发镀成了纯金色。他看着天空就好像在那里看见了什么具体的我看不见的东西，蓝眼睛在眉骨的阴影中变得异常深邃。

“我不会改变想法的，亚瑟。不管你说什么Hero都想要当个飞行员然后漂漂亮亮地把德国人狠狠揍一顿——”

反正你也不用在英吉利海峡上掩护不用因为地面基地被破坏找不到地方迫降而机毁人亡不用面对凶猛的德国轰炸机和地面高射炮战争——对你们所有人来说都结束了所以——随你怎么说。

“而且看起来你们好弱的样子Hero顺便去保护一下你们[21]也可以。”

没必要。

“像Hero技术这么好的飞行员可不会轻易被干掉哦☆~所以不用担心~”

每一个美国大兵都有类似的想法，但愿我永远没有机会把他们的死状告诉你。

“还有，亚瑟——”

美国人回过头来，嘴角稍微勾起形成一个浅淡的微笑。光线模糊了他头发的边缘。

“不管怎么说战争已经结束了——”

也许吧。

“你会好起来的。”

温和愉快的蓝眼睛看着我。

此时此刻他眼中的我到底是怎样的呢？——我无缘无故地突然好奇，但是隔着镜片从他沉浸在阴影中的眼睛里我一点也看不见自己的影子。那双毫无友善可言的绿色眼睛里有怎样的神情？——或许是空洞的、无奈的——同时也是不为所动的。我突然意识到自己在笑，然后有意识地加深那个不知所谓的笑容——

“谢谢。”

没过多久天就完全阴了下来，聚拢的云朵遮住了即将落下的太阳。夜晚提前降临。我的视力在傍晚昏暗的光线中逐渐下降，连绵的雪松慢慢退化成成块的影子。美国人的脸渐渐模糊起来，色泽的对比度缓缓降低，最后他变成了我视野中一个朦胧的人影。

在我的催促下他不情愿地开始收拾铺在地上的垫子，然后我们开始沿着溪岸往回走。光线在以可感的速度变弱，我的视力也在以同样的速度衰退。气温迅速地下降。左手手肘关节里锯子一般的酸疼感告诉我也许马上就要下雪了。我跟在美国人的身后，听着他的脚步声往前走着。他已经完全变成了一团黑魆魆的影子，混在远远近近的雪松的黑影中。不管怎么说还不算太坏。即使光线微弱，雪对它极高的反射率还是让我能够分辨地面和其他东西，但我看不清地表高低起伏的变化。就和在夜间行军一样。哦——……该死。

我不知道自己到底绊到了什么东西，但熟悉的感觉告诉我我马上就要摔倒了。我的每一个细胞都做好了着地的准备——也许我该对松软的雪地表示感谢？它至少比满是砾石的小道好得多。我听见美国人转身的声音，他非常及时地——也许是过于及时地——阻止了我往前摔的趋势，我没有重重地砸在雪地上，却非常不凑巧地摔在了他怀里。我感觉自己的鼻梁撞到了他的肩膀，瞬间的疼痛逼迫我用嘴呼吸。缓慢的下降的感觉和什么东西陷进雪地的声音。也许由于我的重量美国人不得不跪在了雪地上。

“你怎么了？”

“哦，……没事。没事。……让我起来。”

有十几秒钟的时间美国人没有一点动静。我不知道他在干什么，这让我烦躁。也许他在仔细查看我的情况……谁知道呢？我想站起来，但我的姿势非常不适合这样做。美国人的手臂支撑着我的背，我并没有坐在雪地上，也许我压着了他的腿。没有任何东西能够让我把自己撑起来。视野一片漆黑，除了成团的影子我什么也看不见。雪成了辨识度不高的深灰色。

“放开我，琼斯……阿尔弗雷德。”

也许我可以伸手摸索，但那样就有造成尴尬的风险。我僵硬地无所适从地保持着当前的姿势，不知道应该把眼睛对准哪个方向。我觉得美国人正在看着我，而且很不幸我们的视线是错开的，因此我在他眼里必定就像个傻瓜一样不知所谓地盯着某一个毫无意义的地方。我低下头伸手用力想要推开他，他在我背后的手却紧紧把住了我的手臂。

“你看不见我吗，亚瑟？”他问，语气——也许是我的错觉——有一瞬间显得十分严肃。

哦，当然。这种情况下你别指望我能看见任何东西。

“……我夜盲。”

我听见他吐了一口气。

“你早点说就好了嘛☆~就算挂着登山包Hero也可以背着你走的哦~”

瞬间离地的上升的感觉，旋转的感觉，我觉得自己就像一件笨重的行李被美国人扛在手上。尽管每一步都深陷在雪里，他的脚步还是轻快得让人惊讶。凉飕飕的空气汇成一股股的气流拂过我裸露的皮肤。我几乎无法压制颤抖。……美国人的脚步慢了下来，最后他停下了。我感觉有什么冰冷的东西落在了脸上。

“亚瑟，告诉你一件不幸的事情——”

“你扛不动我了？——哦，行了放我下来。”我不耐烦地打断了他，活动着身体想要挣脱，他却把我抓得更紧了。

“不……别乱动，亚瑟。我只是想说下雪了。”

他又继续往前走去，仍然脚步轻快。气温越来越低——也许那只是我的错觉。越来越多细小的冰冷的东西落在了我的脸上，我不得不缩起脖子。下雪了。而且雪越下越大。所幸没有起风。我徒劳地用力睁着眼睛，但什么也看不见。寒冷带来一片黑暗。

“放我下来……我可以自己走的。刚才那只是个意外。……让我自己走，那样会快些的。”

“但是Hero觉得现在这样会更快，而且也更安全。嗯，不接受反对意见☆~……你觉得冷吗？”

为什么他总问这种蠢问题。

“Well，冷的话可以靠Hero紧一点。”

他调整了我的姿势——我感觉坏透了，就像一件被随意摆弄的行李一样。我的头几乎碰着了他的下巴。他呼出来的暖和的气息让我头皮发麻。

“我觉得如果一直这样下雪我们今晚就回不去了☆。”他用几乎是雀跃的语气这么说。

“对此你感到很高兴……？”

我感觉他耸了耸肩。

“不管是什么样的露营Hero都喜欢哦~”

过了几秒后他又补上一句。

“亚瑟你要学会享受生活☆~”

大约20分钟后美国人把我放了下来。我猜测我们已经到了安置帐篷的地方，雪似乎小了很多，多半是由于雪松枝的遮蔽。我掸掉身上的雪，然后茫然地呆站着，全身冻得发麻……哦，上帝知道我有多冷。除了坏掉的左手肘关节里的骨头传来的冷冰冰的针刺感之外我什么也感受不到。美国人前前后后地忙活着，我只能听着窸窸窣窣的声音，什么忙也帮不上。几分钟之后我觉得他站在了我面前。有什么东西温暖地包裹了我……也许那是美国人的大衣。突如其来的暖意让我打了个寒噤，恢复了知觉。我觉得我脸部的肌肉开始绷紧。我开口，却觉得牙齿在打颤——

“你不冷？”

“Well，并不。Hero还穿了毛衣。而且你看——”

他握住了我的手。他的手心温热。

“我确实是一点都不冷的哦~”

他这么说的同时我听见开关被按下的声音，一束光线在我面前绽开，直直地打在了雪松枝上。借着光线我看见美国人的脸。他微笑着，然后把手电筒递到我手里。

“……谢谢。”

我接过手电筒，觉得自己应该说些什么，却发觉无话可说。美国人一如既往笑得友善。哦……那面具一样的笑脸。

“You’re awfully welcome☆~别站在这里啦，你一会儿又会冷透的。到帐篷里去吧。我去拿点吃的。”

于是我爬进帐篷，把手电筒固定在了帐篷的顶部。美国人转身到他的登山包里翻找食物。没过多久他就拿着面包进了帐篷。那是我早上就见过的面包，味道平淡无奇。我毫无食欲，美国人却开始狼吞虎咽——当然他非常贴心地预留了我的份。我裹着他的大衣觉得昏昏欲睡。

“亚瑟？……你至少吃点东西再睡吧？”

他口齿不清地说着，递上用纸包着的几片面包。我没有接。

“不吃东西是不行的啦~，”他看上去一本正经，“你的夜盲症到现在还没好肯定和你不好好吃饭有关系。”

“不……实际上已经比以前好了。”我下意识地反驳，说出口后却觉得这个回答着实单薄得可笑。

美国人不置可否地耸了耸肩，然后硬是把那几片面包塞到了我手里。最终我妥协了，开始不情愿地啃面包。面包片冰凉，而且变得比早上更硬。但不管怎么说不算太糟。……我马上就饱了，于是把剩下的面包片重新包好放在一边。我裹紧美国人的大衣，它已经不如之前那么暖和了。我拉过随意地放在一边的被子，把自己严严实实地裹了起来，然后侧身躺下。

“有这么冷？”美国人终于吃完了所有的面包，他神情愉快地看着我，问。我尽量把这理解成友善的调侃而非嘲笑，但仍然觉得不悦。他笑着把我吃剩的面包拿到了帐篷外。几分钟之后他回来然后关上了手电筒。

“G-o-s-h，亚瑟，我也什么都看不见了。”

他快乐的语气几乎激怒了我。

“你最好别，阿尔弗雷德，别拿这个和我开玩笑。”我恼怒地盯着眼前密不透风的漆黑，回敬道。

“抱歉。”听上去毫无诚意。

“你干什——？”

他像剥坚果那样把我从被子和他的大衣里拉了出来，突如其来的寒冷刺激得我全身发紧。美国人把我圈进了他的臂弯里，然后拉上了被子。我们靠得很近，我又闻到了他身上收割过的麦田的味道。

“这样你就不用裹着被子发抖了，Hero可是很暖和的。”

……

哦，是的……他就像个火炉那样冒着热气。但是——我实在看不出来这有什么必要？

“回去的事情不用担心~Hero能把你拉过来就能把你弄回去~……所以好好休息吧。”

我仰起头来，徒劳地想要看到他自负的语气后的表情，然后感觉到一只手覆上了我的眼睛。暖和的美国人的手。

“好好休息，你会好起来的……不管是夜盲还是其他的。你会好起来的。”

他说这句话的时候总像是在催眠，或者是在作出一个无谓的承诺。我长长地呼了一口气，闭上眼睛，再度低下头。

Who knows？

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

那天早晨我醒来的时候已经又躺在了小旅馆的床上，身旁的美国人睡得很沉，我起床的响动也没能惊醒他。登山包被随便地仍在了房间的角落里，来不及掸掉的雪融化了，把包面濡湿。美国人一定是在夜里冒着雪把我和那些东西一道拖了回来。即使有雪橇，那想必也不会是一件轻松的工作。……他为什么做这些事情？这简直是徒劳无功，就像我试图在夜晚看清什么东西一样。

随着圣诞的临近，旅人陆陆续续地开始回家。意大利人和西班牙人走后小旅馆里安静了许多，再也没有傍晚的狂欢和半夜三更的鬼叫了——不过这也得归功于精力充沛的美国人的收敛。大概是缺少了有趣的玩伴，他们也丧失了部分兴致。阿尔弗雷德多数时候仍然同他的伙伴们鬼混，我们之间又恢复了那种无话可说的沉默——或者说是我单方面的沉默。但至少没有任何不愉快。让人欣慰的是幻觉出现的频率大大降低，我几乎没有再吐在吧台上或在别人面前放声尖叫。但我仍旧看到那些画面，闪回的记忆让人窒息。我依然碰得到血，残酷而温暖的同伴的血。

我可以召回死者的声音[22]。

12月过了将近一半的时候入住了两个德国人，似乎是一对兄弟。较为年轻的那一个有浅金色的头发和天蓝的眼眼睛，看上去沉默稳重，操持着日常事务。年长的那一个一头抢眼的银发，显得张扬跋扈，锐利的暗红色眼睛让人印象深刻。他们住在走廊尽头的一间双人房里。年长的那一个是无药可救的酒鬼，两瓶啤酒就能让他发起疯来。他胡言乱语，把酒瓶砸碎在吧台上，狂妄地大笑着，用混乱的该死的德语让所有人去死，然后被实在看不下去的弟弟拉走。站在吧台后的调酒师是个可怜的家伙，我不得不这么想。他在短暂地解脱过后又摊上了一个德国流氓，显然不比先前那个英国疯子要好对付。

“阿尔弗雷德，”楼下的餐厅又传来了酒瓶破碎的声音，阿尔弗雷德围上了围巾准备出门，在他要开门之前我问道，“我看上去就和那家伙没什么两样对不对？”

“不，差别大得很。”

他多此一举地从门边走回来，笑着。

“至少你从来没有故意摔过杯子。”

他做作地眨了眨眼睛。我权当没看见，用右手把他推向门边。

“注意安全。”

我觉得这句话纯属多余，但他听到却笑得非常开心。

“安啦~Hero今天没打算走远只是下去随便转转而已啦☆~”

然后他打开门，再关上门。我坐回写字台前，百无聊赖地面对那本被法国人塞进行李里的装帧精美的《圣经》。他当初为什么把这本书给我？我在支离破碎的记忆中翻找着答案……哦，为了“让上帝代替哥哥陪着亚瑟❤”。我在记忆中看见他兴高采烈地样子，柔软的及肩的纯金色头发和明媚雀跃的蓝眼睛，用尽全力地作出夸张的表情以博得我的注意力。他成功了。在记忆的画面里我能清楚地看见的只有他手舞足蹈的样子，背景是随时准备变成战争场景的模糊画面。他突出得简直滑稽。没准上帝是个法国人。弗朗西斯毫发无损地活过了战争，仍旧愉快地醉心于红酒和女人，像个旁观者那样让人恼火地同情着我的——以及其他所有人的——不幸。

——“对那种感觉不到爱的东西，哥哥早就把它忘掉了❤~。”

嘿，亚瑟，说不定你看不上眼的法国人是真正的勇士，而你才是那个可耻的懦夫……？

我烦躁地抓了抓头发，强迫自己不再往那方面想。

窗外下着雪，不大不小，天空是不深不浅的细密的灰色，沉闷而阴郁。

那个银发的德国人是个士兵，我本能地感觉到这一点。也许他弟弟也是，但对此我并不那么确定。我一点也不喜欢他……或者更确切地说，非常讨厌他。或许他和我一样在不存在的画面中看见飞扬的沙尘和爆裂的火焰和浓烈的黑烟和人和断肢和血，但他欢迎它们。我零碎地听到他吼出来的只言片语——“让坦克把你们碾碎让飞机把你们轰烂哦本大爷真不明白这一切为什么就结束了”——直白而粗暴。

旷日持久的战争也孕育了这样的人。在千篇一律的麻木表情后它终于看见了一张热烈的充满期待的脸——终于有人学会了眷恋地狱的光景——

真让我恶心。

我一直有意回避着和他碰面，可想而知那对我来说不会是什么愉快的经历。不管怎么说他是我在战后遇到的第一个活着的德国士兵——生龙活虎的，桀骜不驯的，自命不凡的——让人憎恶的。说不定我就像痛恨德国的装甲师那样痛恨这个人。说不定我就像痛恨德国空军那样痛恨这个人。说不定我想要开枪打爆他的头打爆他的心脏打爆他的肚子让他血肉横飞就像他们对待斯科特那样就像我对待诺曼底的铁丝网后面那些走在坦克外的趾高气扬又小心翼翼的德国兵一样谁知道呢——Death is a gang-boss FROM the GREAT BRITAIN[23]——听起来不坏不是么——

冰冷的愤怒让我热血沸腾。

……哦，不。不……亚瑟·柯克兰，冷静——冷静。都结束了……那些东西，都结束了。那个德国人不过就是和你一样被天堂拒之门外的可怜的行尸走肉而已。

我眼前是那本漂亮的《圣经》。

天父啊，是不是——我讥诮地想着——是不是我宽恕了那个德国人，你就会宽恕我？就像祷词[24]里妄想的那样？

——不，停下。停下。停下。

我抱紧自己的头，手指深陷进头发里。那个德国人让我感到一种无以言表的焦灼，并不剧烈，却缓慢压抑得让人疯狂。那是一种温和的窒息感，但我不会因之断气——这才是最让人恼怒的。

楼下传来喧哗的人声，是那群美国人的声音。看样子两个德国人都出去了。餐厅里又恢复了和往日别无二致的吵闹的和平，把和它格格不入的人排除在外。我坐在写字台前，透过窗户看见了雪地里的德国人，他摇摇晃晃地往前走着，手里仍然拿着啤酒瓶，银色的头发几乎和雪融在一起。他弟弟跟在他身后，步履沉重坚实，就像那些瑞士人一样。我转开视线，最后干脆站起来背对窗户。我看见门把被压下，然后阿尔弗雷德走了进来。

“嗨，亚瑟。怎么了？……你脸色不太好。”

“没事。”

我再次转身在写字台前坐下。德国人已经走出了视野。

阿尔弗雷德把他的大衣挂在了立式衣架上，我听见窸窸窣窣的声音。然后他走过来，左手扶过椅背右手撑上写字台面。看到我手边的《圣经》，他低低地吹了一声口哨。

“你开始看这个啦？”

“没有。”

“难道就没有别的东西吗？……呃，比如说我们的……”

“There is no finish to a war[25]……美国人说的。”我唐突地打断了他。

“W-e-l-l……我是指那种比较轻松的。”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩膀。

哦，我当然知道。但我无法阻止那个突然蹦出来的句子。

“而且不管怎么说战争确实结束了。”他补上一句。

当然——结束了。或许还要感谢美国人终于英勇参战[26]。

一阵短暂的沉默过后阿尔弗雷德坐在了椅子背后的两张床上——它们仍然并排摆在那里，没人费心去把它们分开。他几乎是直接摔了上去，床板发出了难听的吱呀声。

“你也该出去走走了亚瑟，别整天闷在房间里。”

我不做声。

“为什么那个人不给你带点有趣的书来？”

“……”

“上帝听起来离我们太远了……何况他也不能治好你。”他看着天花板。

弗朗西斯本来也没有指望这本东西起到什么实质性的作用。他之所以把它塞给我——在我看来——只不过是因为他又一次无法控制地自我膨胀了而已。

“不过，”我闻声回过头去，阿尔弗雷德愉快地笑着，“假如他让你好起来Hero就乖乖地完全相信他，我发誓……怎么样？”

“‘Thou shalt not……tempt the Lord thy God.’[27]”

最后的几个音节干瘪而仓促，我后悔了……这算什么？

“别那么认真嘛~”阿尔弗雷德随意向后倒在了床上。

然后是几十秒的沉默。我看着懒散的美国人，他正闲适地伸展着手臂。一种怪异的感觉蔓延开来，在我眼中床腿和桌脚之间的距离似乎正在慢慢拉伸变长，我想移开视线，却没那么做。阿尔弗雷德转过头来迎上了我的目光。

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”

风刮过玻璃发出清亮的摩擦声。我转过身去。天灰得黏稠。下雪了。

诺斯浑身是血。他的头像块沉重的石头那样压着我的肩膀。他的血流到我身上，浸透了衣服，潮湿地濡染着我的皮肤。我用力把他往旁边推，感到手上沾满了黏而温暖的血……诺斯的脸出现在眼前。他失去生气的眼睛半睁着，在我昏暗的视野里蓝得发灰。我费力地把自己撑起来。诺斯滑了下去。……飞行员制服？……蓝眼睛看着我。那是了无生气的、年轻的、美国人的脸。

我突然惊醒。阿尔弗雷德已经出门了，他一如既往多此一举地把他的被子盖在了我身上。他的被子柔软而温暖，而我手脚冰凉。

窗外的天空是细腻的浅灰色，阴着，看样子不像要下雪。对那群美国人来说，这想必是不可多得的出门的好天气。

我坐起身来，清晰地感觉到血管里的血液在疾速奔涌，所过之处带起不安的躁动。一种模糊的感觉像透明的薄膜一样包裹了心脏，带着浅淡的压迫感。我深吸一口气又缓缓吐出。一切正常。什么都没有。什么都没发生。我在这里。1947年12月中旬丹佛的早晨。

楼下很安静，仿佛所有人都已离开。至少在我踏进餐厅时，那里面一个客人也没有。调酒师慢条斯理地擦拭着他锃亮的杯子。我草率地吃完了早餐，完全不知道自己究竟吞下了些什么。一些无以名之的感觉在我心中如浅雾一样弥散游弋。侍者端走了我的盘子。我离开吧台，朝外走去。

非常冷。外面的气温比设有壁炉的餐厅要低上很多。我漫无目的地徘徊着，满眼灰暗的白色。地上有密密麻麻的脚印，显然是那些赶早出外游玩的人留下的。有什么东西驱使着我继续，于是我沿着其中的一支脚印木然地往前走去。

“嘿，婊子养的，告诉本大爷你舔了多少人才活到今天的啊[28]？！”

突如其来的德国人的沙哑的醉醺醺的声音。我转过身去。银发的德国人摇晃着手中的酒瓶，步履不稳地向我走来，暗红色眼睛里的轻慢和挑衅历历可见。无所指向的模糊感情在一瞬间汇聚明晰——那是凛冽的怒火，像一条蛇在我胃里吐着信子。

Oh——DEATH is a gang-boss……

我无法分辨究竟是我先挥出拳头还是他先砸下酒瓶。但我知道我又见鬼地挥出了左手。我的拳头击中了他的颧骨我看到他的脸扭曲变形但——该死该死该死——疼——我似乎听见了左手小臂的骨头一块一块地碎裂的声音。喀拉喀拉——我用右手架住了他砸出的酒瓶，那个瓶子就硬生生地被砸碎在我的右手上。玻璃渣子飞溅，有些擦过了我的脸有些险些掉进我的眼睛里——疼，疼，疼——哦，该死的德国佬。他抬起腿踹向我的肚子，我抱住了他的腿但是腹部仍然受到了挤压，想要呕吐的感觉从胃部传来。我扫过他那条立在地上的腿，他被撂倒在地但是他起身得太快我没法压制住他。他的拳头从左边挥来我伸手格挡但是没有用，太阳穴被击中我眼前冒出了金色的光点视野迅速地暗了下去，左手疼得在唱歌——它尖叫着唱着疼痛宣叙调——它开始分崩离析骨头碎了血管裂了——我后退了几步，德国人压低身形迎了上来，他的拳头冲向我的肚子我抓住他但没有用他力大如牛。我开始向后倒去，但在尚且保持站立姿势的时候我用手肘猛击了他的后脑……我们都翻倒在地……我感觉一阵眩晕，本能地想远离德国人，我勉强爬起来但是他从后面卡住了我的脖子——该死的窒息感——……

在混乱的缠斗中我根本占不到一点上风——真可笑——我们都是士兵，我们都接受过半斤八两的训练，我们都强烈地想要把对方踩在脚下——我想踩断他的脖子踩断他的肋骨踩碎他的内脏。他暗红色的眼睛时不时撞进我灰黑色的视野，我读出其中的兴奋之情，我听见他低沉的沙哑的疯子般的笑声——该死的德国疯狗——……

德国人把我打翻在地，他压制了我——我想要把他踹开但是我做不到，和他比起来我真是可怜的见鬼的虚弱无力。我听见他用德语叽里呱啦地说着什么，却没能听懂他的意思——疯狗——除了“臭英国佬”和“死”——哦该死的是你——

他的拳头不间断地落下，我想要架开他，但我的手臂被压在他的胫骨下动弹不得……我感觉到骨骼的和内脏剧烈的震动……甜腥的血沫涌进口腔，它们刺激得就像我正在蔓延的怒火一样……真该死……该死的德国疯狗……我的每一个关节都疼得麻木了就好像持续的疼痛是一种自然状态……

And Death is a gang-boss AUS……

我睁开眼睛。

视野笼着浅淡的灰色。眩晕感……整个身体的重量似乎都集中在了头部，我觉得我的头在以可感的速度下沉。苍白的天花板告诉我我身处何处……小旅馆二楼的客房。床边似乎坐着一个人。我用尽力气想要转头看他却没能做到。我的身体不再受我控制。一切都茫然而混沌。

“阿尔弗雷德……？”

我只发出了断断续续的气声。

“你醒了？”

阿尔弗雷德的声音平静得毫无起伏，惯有的愉快音调只剩下了模糊的影子。

“……多久？”

我无法问出完整的句子。

“三天半。”他准确地回答道，带出一声轻不可闻的叹息。

视野边缘的浅灰色在白色的天花板上不易察觉地变化着。我觉得自己像一个残破的容器，连仅剩的空虚都从缝隙中流失了。我闭上眼睛。脑海里空空如也。也许除了我还意识到自己的存在、我的身体还没有完全停止工作之外一切都和死亡一样……这也不错，不是吗？

“别睡，亚瑟。”

阿尔弗雷德的声音似乎从很远的地方传来。我听见他起身的声音，他从写字台上拿起什么的声音，他再次坐下的声音——全都清晰而遥远。一切都离我很远。就好像我站在一个偏僻的角落里，事不关己地听到这些毫无意义的声音。

“看着上帝的份上，亚瑟，别睡。”

他提高了音调，声音里传达出极其罕见的无奈。我费力地睁开眼睛。阿尔弗雷德的脸出现在了视野里。我在他的蓝眼睛里看见了少许疲惫，他的嘴角仅仅是自然地微微上翘着……没有笑。我定定地盯着他。他的眉骨和嘴角上都有深紫色的淤青，和我视野的浅灰色混在了一起。那些淤青粗暴地把我从远方拽了回来。为什么…..？

“怎么……？”

他浅浅地笑。

“能起来吗？……你需要喝水了。”

他动作轻柔地把我扶起来。我靠在床头。如果没有东西支撑我立刻就会倒下。冰凉的杯沿贴上了我的嘴唇。阿尔弗雷德把水杯倾斜成恰到好处的角度。清凉的水流进我的口腔，流经食管，然后进入胃，引起一阵刺激性的战栗。

他把杯子挪开，脸上的笑容仍然很浅。他就在眼前，近在咫尺……非常奇怪的感觉，似乎在以前我从未如此强烈地意识到这一点。

我仍然无法活动，几乎感觉不到自己的身体的存在。阿尔弗雷德坐在床边，微微前倾着身体，原本放在写字台前的椅子被他搬了过来。他有好几次都似乎想要说些什么，但最终没有说。也许是找不到合适的词语。淤青……到底是怎么……？……我把视线从他身上移开，盯着对面斑驳的墙壁。那面墙还是那样，布满深灰色的刮痕。

“亚瑟……”

他叫我的名字听上去就像在叹气一样。

“别再做危险的事了。”

危险的事。

对——在他看来。

我闭上眼睛，虚弱得连一声叹息都发不出来。

毫无意义的危险的事——在你看来。

我恢复得极其缓慢。很长一段时间我都无法利索地控制自己的身体。阿尔弗雷德非常耐心地照料着我，就像看护一个——残废——那样。情况糟糕得我都要笑出来了。我整天坐在床上，无所事事地看着对面的墙壁，任何企图活动的尝试都让我觉得身体马上要散架解体。阿尔弗雷德总是坐在我背后的写字台前，我听见他翻书的声音——《圣经》——规律的，稳定的——听上去像是在认真读书的声音。

这样的生活对他来说该有多无聊呢？

他来这里是为了滑雪，却不幸碰上了坏天气和古怪的英国人，现在还得加上危险的德国人。他想要听惊险刺激又波澜壮阔的故事，天父派给他的却是两个毫无理智的疯子。有时候我的脑海里会毫无道理地闪现他家附近散布的大片我从未见过的平整的收割过的麦田，金黄色的，就像英格兰秋天的田野。他脚步轻快地大步走在其中，精神高昂而愉快。他应该呆在那里而不是这里。至少不是这样惨白的雪原。

小旅馆里变得很安静。圣诞节近在眼前，大部分人都回家了。我也没再听见德国人摔酒瓶的声音。说不定他们只是暂时在这里歇脚，然后又游荡到别处去了。都离开了。我让自己更深地陷进垫在背后的枕头。纸页翻动的声音安定地从我身后传来，提醒我还有一个美国人在这里。

“你不回去吗？”

我问他。翻书的声音停下来。

“不——暂时不……当然，在圣诞节——最多那之后的一两天。”

我听见他把书合上。几秒钟之后他出现在我面前，微笑着，眉骨上的淤青隐约可见，嘴角边的已经消失了。

“你需要吃点东西吗，亚瑟？现在没什么人了，厨师清闲得很，他向Hero保证我想吃什么他就做什么，不管菜单上有没有。”

他迅速地转移了话题。

“你应该早点回去的。”

“God，为什么？……回去被念叨？现在也没活可干了……Hero果然觉得他们还是比较喜欢二人世界。”

他挠了挠头。

“可是你在这里也没事可做，不是吗？”

“Oh well，我可以研究《圣经》，虽然这不那么有趣……”他看向一旁，像个不擅长说谎的小学生。

“我该问问你的进展？”我随口问道，漫不经心。

“‘约伯记’。”他挑起眉毛，回答。

“感觉怎么样？”

“一如既往的难懂。”他做了个鬼脸。

“我倒希望自己能像他一样。”

“别开玩笑了，亚瑟……他可真是有点……傻不拉几的[29]。”他说着坐到了床沿，表情认真得滑稽。

我移开了视线。

“我宁愿变成傻子也——”

“亚瑟——”

“不想当个疯子。”

“你不是。”

他一手搭上我的肩膀，直直地看进我的眼睛。

“你不是。”他又说了一遍。

我感觉到轻微的烦躁。……为什么他非要在，而且总是在这种地方这么较真呢？

“哦这没什么你就当我没说——”

他又轻又长地吐了一口气。

“你会好起来的。”

又来了。

“迟早会的啦☆~”

他拍了拍我的肩膀，突然笑得灿烂起来。

“Hero下去拿点吃的~马上回来不用担心~”

他站起来，走到门边。床垫因为他的动作产生了轻微的震动。他打开门，关上门，消失在门背后。我的客房恢复了安静。我深陷进枕头中。某种莫名的感情撕裂平静，然后空虚猛然灌入。

Really. I’m too dumb to tell……

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

阿尔弗雷德越来越频繁地出现在我总是被战争占据的梦中。有时只是那件美军飞行员的制服破烂不堪地裹在残缺不全的无法确认身份的尸体上。更多的时候是他代替了诺斯或者斯科特的位置，在他不该出现的敦刻尔克或诺曼底的沙滩。我在梦中经历这一切感到一种无以言表的压抑和无力。为什么他在这里不可能我在做梦——我精神恍惚地手足无措地在炮火中逃窜，漫无目的地躲避着总是擦身而过的死神和阿尔弗雷德扭曲的幻影——如果这是梦的话为什么我不能结束这一切为什么我非要逃跑停下来快停下来我让你停下停下停下求你停下停下停下……但是它继续着，残忍而疯狂。

我在半夜精疲力竭地醒来，睁眼看见一片漆黑。焦灼和绝望紧抓着我不放。我一动不动，徒劳地睁着眼睛听到自己的心脏在病态地发疯般地狂跳，直到它终于稍微平静我才能听见阿尔弗雷德安稳深长的呼吸，缓慢而轻柔地融入无边的黑暗和寂静。

他活着。我对自己说。别傻了。他不会死的——至少不是以那样的方式。

我盯着眼前厚重的帘幕般的黑暗，企图透过它窥见什么连我自己也不知道的东西。

我不明白。

阿尔弗雷德眉骨上的淤痕很快就淡得看不见了，然而我却恢复得很慢。过了五六天我才能勉强下床走动，摇摇晃晃，得扶着墙壁或者撑着其他东西才能一步一步地往前挪。我在房间里无休止地慢腾腾地绕着圈子，试图以无效率的锻炼加快恢复的速度。阿尔弗雷德总是跟在我身后，友善地调侃着，并且随时准备着——多数时候是多此一举地——阻止我摔倒。

“说真的，亚瑟，你这么乱走还不如多吃点东西。”

他总是这么劝告。事实上他也确实从厨房里带来了许多稀奇古怪的食物，并且异常兴奋地评论它们的味道。在我看来他们的味道并没有明显的分别。或许安曾经一时兴起地在厨房中尝试做过其中的很多种，但我记不清了。那段日子就像是我从别处听到的缺乏实感的故事，笼统的描述填充了它的大部分，余下的是一些被遗忘了感情色彩的无用细节。

我一直窝在客房里，直到阿尔弗雷德貌似漫不经心地提起圣诞节。

“明天就是圣诞咯，亚瑟。”

“嗯。”

“所以你今天晚上不打算下去看看吗？”

两三秒的沉默。

“亚瑟？”

“如果你希望的话。”

得到这个回答的阿尔弗雷德非常开心。当我撑着扶手一级一级挪到楼下的时候，他显得比以往任何时候都迫不及待。他的兴奋在我看来莫名其妙——离家的毫不热闹的平安夜。我仍然习惯性地坐在吧台上。调酒师回去了。只有厨师和老板娘留了下来。我们来到餐厅的时候他们在厨房里忙活着……对他们来说这里就是家了。

阿尔弗雷德坐在我身边，愉快地对我说着些什么。我无法把注意力集中在他滔滔不绝的叙述上，只是间或听见几个完整的句子——……父母让他呆在家里，他却总是要偷偷地跑出去……田野被雪覆盖，散发出清凉干净的气息……他爬上屋顶，守着烟囱，想要看看圣诞老人如何从天而降，钻过烟囱走进他的房间里。

“那时候Hero总是担心烟囱把他卡住，真的。”他这么说。

“Childish.”我随口说道。

他对这个评论不满。

“Hey——Come on~，Hero那时候还很小啊。你从来就不那么想？”

不——斯科特在很早的时候就毁掉了我关于圣诞老人的幻想……那身行头穿在他身上显得无端蹩脚，而且他也不愿意费力遮掩，显然比起爬烟囱他更喜欢大摇大摆地从我们面前走过，粗暴地把礼物仍在床上，无视我们床头精心挂好的袜子。乔治把扮演圣诞老人的任务交给他根本就是个可怕的错误。因为他的敷衍在诺斯和我看来圣诞老人不过是个具有悲剧色彩的笑话——没来得及展开就被戳破的空想。

“没这么想过。”

“G-O-S-H.”

阿尔弗雷德看上去有些——震惊，他的眉毛略微上挑。我把目光从他脸上移开。厨师开始进进出出，他端出许多盖好的盘子，摆在餐厅正中的那张桌子上。阿尔弗雷德的注意力转向了食物，他开始期待地设想即将到来的平安夜大餐。

我的目光漫无目的地在餐厅中逡巡。摆满我不了解的酒的酒柜，干净的吧台，因为有过多的桌子而显得拥挤的餐厅，脆弱的玻璃窗和陈旧的墙壁。我打量它们仿佛我初到此地……事实上和初到没有什么区别。我一直身在别处，我的眼睛看见别的东西。

我听见楼梯上的脚步声，在阿尔弗雷德兴高采烈地声音和厨房里的响动的衬托下显得格外突出。非常缓慢……两个德国人出现在吧台前，金发的那个走在前面，另一个看上去垂头丧气。

他们从我身边走过，就像没看见我那样，然后在窗边坐定。我看见银发的德国人头上缠着绷带。

“晚上好，路德维希☆。”

阿尔弗雷德友善地问候道，金发的德国人朝他点了点头。

“你们什么时候认识的？”我问他。

“嗯？……差不多是在，呃，就是在你……那天，”看上去他不愿意提及这件事，“路德维希发现了你们——你，和基尔伯特，在雪地上……不管怎么说，非常及时。”

这让我感觉非常怪异。

“路德维希是个不错的家伙，说真的。”他接着说。

“但是，基尔伯特——Well，也许只是喝多了以后，不太好。”

我看着坐在窗边的银发德国人，他低头看着桌面，眼神空洞而茫然。绷带和他的头发搅和在一起，看上去处理得十分草率。我不认为自己把他伤得那么重——阿尔弗雷德脸上的淤青——点串成了线。

“你为什么不直接告诉我你和他打了一架，”我转头看向阿尔弗雷德，“虽然我不知道你为什么那么做？”

我感到莫名的恼火，而他看上去就像是个被当场抓住的企图恶作剧的孩子。

“我没打算那么做的但是……你知道，你伤得很重——”

“我看不出来那和你有哪怕一丁点的——”

“——而且一整天他都在门外瞎喊——”

“——那有什么关系。”

“——我忍不了。”

你想当英雄到什么时候。

我压下了这句话。阿尔弗雷德笑着，显得非常认真。我找不到生气的理由，但我无法压制自己的焦躁。我看向银发的德国人，他沉默安静，带着一种颓唐的挫败感。也许他好几天都没喝酒了。没有酒精的刺激他看到的就是世界庸碌的和平的样子，没有他为之感到热血沸腾的场景，什么都没有。

很难说清究竟哪一面更加空虚。

老板娘和厨师已经把餐厅正中的那张桌子摆满，并且摆上了六张椅子。他们热情地招呼我们过去。热情得就像不介意我们可能搞砸这次精心准备的晚宴一样。或许他们根本不认识我们，除了在我忘记的时候来催收房费之外老板娘和我没有交集，而厨师总是呆在厨房里。就算他们间或听说了什么那终归是听说的。真正知道的是调酒师，但他回家了——终于幸运地得以摆脱两个疯子。

餐桌上的气氛有些尴尬。

阿尔弗雷德自如地谈笑着，就像他真的是他们的儿子一样。金发的德国人——路德维希专注于自己的食物，我和他的兄弟则尽力回避着对方的目光，这很不容易，因为我们恰好坐在正对的位置上。厨师为每一个人都斟了一杯红酒，勃艮第产的，虽然不及波尔多地区的有名但已经足够好了——对于一群完全不懂这一套的人来说。银发的德国人轻声地在他兄弟耳边说了些什么，得到的回应是路德维希的连连摇头。很显然——他想要啤酒，两瓶啤酒，一打啤酒，他已经太久没有喝酒了。

他们举杯的时候我没能马上反应过来，直到所有人都看着我时我才惊醒一般地举起了杯子，对面的德国人的表情轻微地不耐烦，老板娘和厨师家长一般地祝酒之后我听见他咕哝了一声“Prost int.”

出乎意料。

这让我想起彼得还没有出生的时候，我们一家六人围坐在餐桌边聊天的场景。对酌的乔治和安、健谈的诺斯、沉默的威尔斯和在桌子底下暗自使坏较劲的斯科特和我——遥远而虚幻，我像个幽灵一样徘徊在那些场景的入口，永久地丢失了走进去的钥匙。

饭后我们帮着老板娘和厨师把餐具收进厨房，然后他们执意不再让我们帮忙，把我们推进餐厅里。我坐回了吧台上，过了一会儿阿尔弗雷德回到我身边，一手端着一杯热巧克力，是刚才他从厨房出来时厨师交给他的。他放了一杯在我面前。两个德国人走了过来，他们坐在我身后的那张桌边。基尔伯特醉醺醺的显得无精打采，我听见他喃喃低语：“为什么。”

“他还好吧☆？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“没关系……他喝醉了之后有时会这样。”

更多的时候显然是会摔酒瓶然后发疯——也许是因为他没有喝啤酒，谁知道。

“之前的事情我很抱歉。”路德维希转向我。

他看上去疲惫但是诚恳。

“……没关系。”我出于习惯这么说。

“我很抱歉，真的。但是对他来说事情确实太艰难了一点……基尔就是不能理解，为什么战争在……总之他不理解为什么一切就这么结束了。”

“英国佬都还活得好好的——”

基尔伯特突然插话，语气被醉意渲染，音节拖得很长。

“德国佬也是。”我回敬他。

阿尔弗雷德吹了一声口哨：“亚瑟。”

路德维希叹了口气。

“你——懂什么你怎么知道被你们该死的——海军拦截的感觉你怎么知道——掉进挪威附近的海里是——什么滋味——12月26号，就是后天——冷！！！——见鬼的冷！！！好多人都冻死了没有冻死的也被你们打死了本大爷——发——誓——要把你们都扔进海里去可恶的英国佬——让你们的破烂皇家海军皇家空军见鬼去——他们都死了为什么你们都活着为什么就结束了——我们为什么要投降——对你们这群——魔鬼——？？？？？？！！！！！！”

基尔伯特口齿不清地念叨着。沙恩霍斯特。这个名字模糊地浮现在我的印象中。也许在登陆的前夜斯科特曾对我讲过这个名字，德国的巡洋舰，在企图截击盟军的运输船队时被皇家海军和皇家空军围攻击沉。干得漂亮，斯科特说。那些德国佬活该被打死。哦——是的，活该被打死。在德国士兵看来斯科特同样也是活该被打死。活该被开膛破肚。所有人都无罪，所有人都该死。

战争结束了。

“你们为什么非要抓着那些事情不放？”

过了很久之后阿尔弗雷德问，然后他不得不迅速腾出手来接住基尔伯特朝他砸来的高脚杯。

“闭上你的——臭——嘴——，婊——子养的——美国蠢货——……你懂什么。”

突如其来的尴尬让阿尔弗雷德沉默了将近整晚，而制造尴尬的人却几乎是马上毫无形象地倒在桌上睡着了。路德维希再次向我们道歉，然后他把基尔伯特架回了房间。我听见他重重的脚步声沿着台阶慢慢走远，每一下都平稳、压抑而沉闷。

我突然意识到我们的相似。不管是我还是路德维希还是基尔伯特，我们逃不出战争的幻影，我们诅咒它，但是离不开它。我们活在自己制造的真空里，混乱荒谬，不可理喻。

这是愚蠢但本能的做法。我抓住战争的幻影好像那样就能抓住它从我这里剥夺的一切和我的最后一丝联系。我害怕一无所有，即使事实如此。

阿尔弗雷德喝着他的热巧克力，看上去有话想说。我等着他开口，但他最终没有这么做。年轻的美国人一定感觉到无法理解。就像他在我们看来像个乐天的傻瓜一样，我们在他看来大概不过是固执的蠢货。

我们回到楼上的房间，我推开门。黑暗扑面而来。我转身看着阿尔弗雷德，他是一个模糊的人形黑影，就像那些无法辨认身份的尸体一样。突然出现的焦虑让我轻微地发闷。

“阿尔弗雷德。”

“我在。怎么啦☆？”

我本打算把那些怪异的梦告诉他，但最终作罢。

“看不见？”

他从我身边走过，走进房间，把电灯打开。苍白的电灯光让色彩变得黯淡，和老旧照片里褪色的场景一样。阿尔弗雷德金棕色的头发染上了灰色，就像那些停留在照片里无法触及的人——所幸他就站在我眼前，在这里，不是焦黑的尸体，不在炮火密集的沙滩……也许压迫我的只是他会消失的恐惧。

“I’m glad that you are here.”

他的表情显示他乐于听见这句话。

“I’m always here.”

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

上帝宽恕原谅他的人。

I’m trying hard to forgive.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

圣诞后的那天德国人离开了。与此同时新一批游客造访了小旅馆。又一批年轻的美国人。阿尔弗雷德在十分钟之内和他们打成一片，熟络得好像认识多年的朋友。天气仍然不好，天空灰蒙蒙的，时不时飘下一点下雪。美国人冒着小雪成群结队地出游，他们兴致高涨，显得活跃异常。

阿尔弗雷德没有跟他们一起出去，他对这里的风景已经司空见惯。积雪已经很厚，气温也比11月时更低了。他留在小旅馆里，开始收拾他的行李。他慢条斯理，把衣服一件件从柜子里塞进他的登山包，并且收起了他的滑雪板。也许他马上就要走了，不——他确实马上就要走了，没必要再拖沓。

“我明天就回去了。”他说，把塞得鼓鼓囊囊的包放到了门口。包落地的时候发出一声闷响，我从写字台前回过头去看他。

“嗯。”

“你什么时候走，亚瑟？”

“再过一两个月。”

“去哪？”

“回去。”

他停顿了一下。

“Oh……Well.”

也许“回去”这个短语从我口中说出来或多或少有些奇怪。

“Anyways，我明天就回去啦。”他又说了一遍。

“我知道。”

“然后……Well，nothing.”

他自顾自地耸了耸肩，走到床边坐下。我把视线转向窗外。浅灰的景色。有时会变成深灰色的。三个多月以来我从未认真地观察过从这扇窗户能够看到的光景。我看到别的东西。我像一块被汹涌的河水裹挟着向前滚动的不得安宁的石块，没有方向，什么也没有——现在我终于被什么东西拦住沉淀到了河底，虽然仍然什么也没有。

我最终妥协了。我紧握着空虚，但至少好于幻觉。

第二天一大早阿尔弗雷德就出发了。他没有打算叫醒我，但他起床的时候我醒了。他的被子盖在我身上很暖。

“……我走咯。”

“嗯。”

“你继续睡啦☆。”

“……嗯。”我闭上眼睛。

他在床头站了一会儿。

“你会好起来的。”

然后是开门的声音，关门的声音。一切都还在清晨的浅眠中。也许我再次醒来时就会觉得阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯是一个富有欺骗性的幻影。

我听见空旷的、穿堂而过的风声。

我像往常一样坐在吧台上。调酒师已经回来了，仍然习惯性地远离我，站在吧台里的另一端。我再次向他要了一杯螺丝钻，他慢腾腾地倒酒，不情愿地把它放在我面前。

“那个美国人呢？”

“What American？”

回答脱口而出，调酒师的动作顿了顿，然后他走回了他的角落。对话戛然而止。他一定觉得我仍然是个疯子。亚瑟——你确实还是个疯子，没有——并没有什么改变。

我留下喝了一半的鸡尾酒，在门板的吱呀声中游荡出去，漫无目的。这一次不会有把我带回来的美国人，不会有半路找茬的德国人。深深浅浅的灰色交替出现在眼前，颜色最浅的是雪地，然后是天空，最深的是小片小片的杉树和雪松，像是散布的夜晚的碎片。我似乎在往一个确定的方向走着，经过冰冻的溪流。我走得很快，转进了阴翳的雪松林。我呼出的气变成白色的雾。……我走出了林子，突然变强的光线让我眯起眼睛。我不知道自己在哪里，我放慢了脚步，大片白茫茫的雪原在我的脚下展开——

……

过了很久我才发现我一直盯着的是浅灰色的天空而不是大片的白雪。我想要活动身体，却僵硬得厉害，只能勉强动动手臂。我大概从什么地方摔下来了。我躺在雪地上动弹不得，衣服被刚融化的雪浸透，寒冷刺骨。

情况很坏，但我却感觉到模糊的轻松。

或许过一阵子我能站起来然后走回去；或许我一直躺在这里然后就结束了。怎样都好。

我盯着灰色的天空中僵硬的灰色云团，它们一动不动。我像被催眠了一样专注地看着，感觉自己几乎忘记了一切。寒冷侵蚀着我。很糟，但一切都好了。

——刺穿的云漠。向虚无的一击。回声——白色的沉默，寂静[30]。

回荡在我脑海里的沉寂的声音，像浮现的从未被看清的发着微光的预言。

也许有雪被踩实的声音，也许没有。

——我们这儿有的，不全然是罪行。

我脑海中的声音继续着。

——并非每个字，都是死亡的判决。

我眼前出现一张脸。玫瑰色的两颊，以及蓝色的眼睛。我忘记了他是谁。他看上去惊讶而忧虑。

——我们继承希望——

他跪在雪地上，我茫然地朝他伸出手。他没看见似的俯下身来。他把我从雪地里抱起来。他把我紧紧地按进怀里。

——领受遗忘的天赋。

“亚瑟……亚瑟。……老天，你为什么……亚瑟，亚瑟。”

他叫我的名字。就好像以前我稍微跑远了，他们在后面大声地喊那样。

我收回茫然地伸向天空的手，搭在他的后脑上。我用麻木的手指拂过他棕金色的发丝，他呼出的气息带着让人清醒的暖意。

“亚瑟……亚瑟。”

我意识到自己的存在，第一次觉得那个叫做亚瑟·柯克兰的人确确实实地存在于某一个具体可感的地方——我离开了真空，我触碰到大地。

“I’m here.”

-END-

* * *

[1] 引自《雪》，根纳季·艾基

[2] 全句为“死亡是来自德国的大师”，引自《死亡赋格》，保尔·策兰

[3] “自由是人类枷锁中最粗的一条”，卡里·纪伯伦

[4] 指的是波兰诗人维斯瓦娃·辛波斯卡。诗句引自她的作品《隐居》。

[5] 全句为“夜色和一千个望远镜，正在对准我”，引自《哈姆雷特》，鲍里斯·帕斯捷尔纳克

[6] 引自《哈姆雷特》，鲍里斯·帕斯捷尔纳克

[7] 引自《微笑》，维斯瓦娃·辛波斯卡

[8] 原句为“上帝，天父，可能的话，从我这儿拿走杯子”，引自《哈姆雷特》，鲍里斯·帕斯捷尔纳克

[9] 详情参考《圣经·旧约·出埃及记》

[10] 原句为“你目睹了那些烟，来自明天”，保尔·策兰

[11] 原句为“我挣脱自身，独自，置身于伟大的风暴中”，《预感》，莱纳·玛利亚·里尔克（这一处应被无视）

[12] 原句为“太阳用千只脚踩我……然而我仍在尼罗河的两岸，信步行走”，《沙与沫》，卡里·纪伯伦

[13] 引自《通过绿色导火索催开花朵的力量》，狄兰·托马斯。这半句在诗中反复出现。

[14] 引自《果戈理》，托马斯·特朗斯特罗默。在诗中这一句被加上了括号，代表了另一个世界的幻象（解释来自北岛）。

[15] 至于究竟有没有年龄限制，我这里查不到确切的资料。姑且算是有，并且按照英国的成年年龄假定为18岁。（我也有看见16岁为法定可以结婚的年龄的说法但是决定无视它，说到底那也不一定是成年吧）

[16] 《死亡赋格》变奏

[17] 指的是1940年5月31日。当天上午仍有雾，下午转晴，德军重新开始空袭。

[18] 引自《挽歌》，格奥尔格·特拉克尔

[19] 引自《无题》，奥西普·埃米尔耶维奇·曼德尔施塔姆

[20] 引自《缺席的灵魂》，费特列戈·加西亚·洛尔迦

[21] 考虑到阿尔说的是英语，这个词和前面那个词都是you。字面显示的是亚瑟听到了什么。

[22] 引自《列宁格勒》，奥西普·埃米尔耶维奇·曼德尔施塔姆

[23] 原句为Death is a gang-boss aus Deutschland。Aus是德语“来自”。

[24] 指的是《圣经·新约·马太福音》里的主祷文；特指“and forgive our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespasses against us”这一句。

[25] 引自《永别了，武器》，后面的“美国人”显然指的是欧内斯特·海明威

[26] 这句话实际上是讽刺性的（请无视这个脚注）

[27] 引自《圣经·新约·申命记》：不可试探主你的神。

[28] 本家说，二战时德国军方允许士兵之间发生（自愿的）性行为。关于这一点我没有再查证了。

[29] 详情参考《圣经·旧约·约伯记》

[30] 这一句以及之后破折号引出的那些句子，均引自《未进行的喜马拉雅之旅》，维斯瓦娃·辛波斯卡


End file.
